De zonwandelaar
by lord-seagen
Summary: Rewrite of blackshadow's story. After being bitten by a vampire. Harry finds things about his Mother and Father that he could never have imagined. Will his friends be able to deal with this or will...
1. Prologue Harry and Dawn

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter Characters, places and items in this story belong to JK Rowling's. I would also like to give full credit to blackshadow for the original story. Thank you all for read and reviewing my story.

**Author's Notes**: Dragen asked me in one of my reviews if I would rewrite the first part of the story. I told him I would think about it. Well I thought about.

**~~~~~~ Harry and Dawn ~~~~~~**

**Chapter One - Meeting Dawn**

**_H_**arry was in a major state of depressed. He had lost his Godfather two weeks ago and now he's stuck at the Dursley's yet again. The first week in prison was fine. Vernon and Dudley mostly ignored him, after the warning from the Order that dire thing will happen if Harry was harmed in any way. His aunt however kept giving him strange looks when it just the two of them at the house. To tell the truth, it was starting to freak him out.

Harry was thinking about all that has happened to him in the past. He thought about Sirius. He thought about his parents. He thought about the prophecy. All these though led him back to one man. One man he hated above all else. Now you would probably think he is talking about Voldemort. Wrong! He was talking about Albus Dumbledore. Now that he thought about it hate was too harsh of a word. May be despises, no that was even too hard. It would have to be mistrust. Yes that's the word mistrust. He now realized that everything that happened to him was Dumbledore's fault. It wasn't really that hard to figure out and for this he would never ever trust that man again.

Now it's the beginning of the second week and the slob and the whale are starting in on the same old ways. So here he is in the park after escaping from the prison. It was a beautiful moon light night with hardly a cloud in the sky.

Harry just kind of roamed around the park. Then he had that all too familiar feeling on the back of his neck. Something was going to happen. Good thing he grabbed his wand before leaving the prison.

He casually retrieved his wand from his sleeve and did a general sweep of the park. Nothing seemed out of place. '_Oh. There goes the hair on my neck again.' _Harry thought.

With out even turning around Harry said, "Who are you and why are you following me?"

The person behind Harry stopped dead in their tracks. '_This has never happened before'_ the person thought to them self. '_Who is this guy and how can he even sense me'_ the person thought again. "My name is Dawn Callisto" she said as Harry turned around to face her and she smiled showing her long canine fangs. She saw the brief recognition in his eyes but no other reaction. "You don't seem to be frightened of me," she said. It was a statement not a question.

Harry smiled wryly, looking into a pair of electric blue eyes. Harry took a step back and studied the girl in front of him. No woman, definitely a woman. She had long silky blood red hair that was almost black. Her face had a regal look to it. Her body had the sensual curves that you didn't find on many women. She was a couple inches shorter than him, which could be due to his working out and a growth spurt this summer. "No offense, Dawn was it, but after face Voldemort four times and being possessed by him, a vampire, even a beautiful one, doesn't frighten me to much."

Now Harry saw the recognition in Dawn's eyes. "Harry Potter, well this is a treat. I always wonder what you would taste like. The taste of someone who is brave can be intoxicating, even erotic at times. You do know that Vampires are a lot stronger than humans and can live forever. Wouldn't you like that Harry, to be stronger and live-forever? I can turn you if you'd like." Harry's eye widen as he looked at her. Had she actually offered to turn him? Harry mentally shook him self. Then he stared into her eyes.

"The offer sound good but there are only two problems with being a Vampire. First, I like being able to walk in the light and second, I'm not sure about the whole drinking blood thing." He replied.

She chuckled at him. "You know, the books are wrong about us Harry." She said in a hypnotic tone that was luring Harry into a trance-like state. Dawn smiled knowing now he would be more open to suggestion.

Harry's eyes started to glaze over but just as quickly came into sharp focus. _'I think I'll let this play out'_ he thought.

Dawn continued, "We are able to be in the sunlight just like normal human being. The only problem is that it gets irritating after awhile, so most vampires avoid it. You will just love the taste of blood. So how about it Harry do you want to join me in immortality." She asked once again moving closer and placing a hand on the side of his face.

Harry leaned in to her hand. She didn't let him reply moving in closer placing her lips on his. Harry didn't fight it and let him self become lost to the feeling of the kiss. She broke the kiss and slowly tilted his head pressing her lips to his neck. Just before sinking her fangs into his neck she heard "immune to the Veela Allure." It startled her but sank her fangs into his neck tasting him for the first time.

Harry gasped at the feeling her fangs but soon that feeling went away and he began to feel light headed. Dawn pulled away slicing her wrist and offering it to his mouth. He tentatively tasted the blood then greedily sucked the blood from her wrist completing the transformation. She then pulled her wrist away "Harry, where do you live?" she asked.

"4 Privet Dr." he whispered before falling.

Dawn caught him as he fell into unconscious. She smiled and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**~~~~~~ Harry and Dawn ~~~~~~**

**_H_**arry woke up the next morning and his hand instantly went to his neck. He sighed in relief 'no marks' he thought 'what a dream'. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a voice in the corner of the room. Harry looked over and groaned. Leaning against the wall was the Beautiful Dawn Castillo.

"I'm Sorry Harry but you are now efficiently a Vampire. But congrats and don't be so mad about it. There are some perks to be a vampire. First your strength, speed, senses are all a hundred times better. You will also realize you don't have any need for your glasses." She said then thought about last night then asked "Harry, what did you mean by immune to Veela Allure."

Harry realized he could see and didn't have his glasses on. His head snapped around to look at her face. "Oh you mean my comment about being immune to Veela Allure. In my fourth year at Hogwarts, I was able to throw off the effects of the Imperius Curse. Every sense then, allures of any kind just don't affect me. Last night, I was in complete control of my faculties." He looked at her again, "I'm not sure if at that point I made a conscience decision to join you or not. I just let it happen." he finished looking at the floor.

"You are a very strange person Harry. Not only were you immune to my allure but also you knew I was there. No one has ever known I was there before. It was just weird. You do realize that your magic is going to be stronger too. Each witch or wizard that gets turned manifest a special gift. I became a Parselmouth." Harry smirked but she ignored it and continued.

"Then as you know there is the allure. Vampires, like Veela's, have the ability to give off a certain allure or scent if you will. You will be able to have any man or women you wish." Harry nodded not feeling all that bad about being a Vampire. His brow knitted in thought then frowned formed on his face and his eyes searched out Dawn's.

"OK, what's the bad news? It seems that there are no drawbacks to being a Vampire. So why doesn't everybody what to be one hmm. I believe there something you're not telling me." She frowned and sat next to him on the bed.

"Harry I do have a confession to make. Do you remember when I told you that we could walk in the sunlight with out a problem?"

Harry nodded he had a feeling he knew where this was going. "Well it was the full truth but please hear me out." Harry glared at her but grudgingly nodded.

"Common Vampires can't walk in the sunlight. In the history of Vampires there has only been one clan to ever be able to survive the sun. Unfortunately the other clans wanted the same freedom so they attacked the sun clan in hopes of capturing one. They hoped they could find a way to adapt them selves to tolerate the sun. When they found out they couldn't make the changes they declared war ageist the sun clan. They even enlisted the help of the humans. Little by little the clan started to get wiped out until there was only two left. The two Vampires went into hiding and were safe for about 200 years. Then one day when one of the vampires was out of the house gathering supplies. When I got back to the house, I found that somebody blew it up killing the vampire inside. I was the only sun walking Vampire left. But with you turned there are now two." Harry stared at her in shock.

"They wiped out our clan just because we could walk in the sunlight." She nodded and Harry pulled her into a hug as she started crying. After awhile she looked up at him and pressed her lips against his. The kiss started off soft but it slowly became more passionate and rough. Dawn bit down on his lips causing him to gasp and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Harry broke the kiss and took off his shirt while she took off hers. Harry kissed her again slipping his arms around her and swiftly taking off her bra. His hands then went back to the front and started to knead her breast eliciting a moan. Harry smiled and moved his lips to her neck and slowly made his way to her left breast softly kissing and nibbling on it causing her to moan his name. Harry spent some time on her chest before moving lower and taking off her pants and thong. He softly kissed her thighs before placing a kiss on her maidenhood. Using two fingers separated her lower lips before using his Parselmouth ability and slipping a long tongue into her. This caused her to scream and thrash about on the bed. Once she came Harry got up and smirked at her.

She glared up at him from the bed. Then with lighting fast reflexes, she pushed him onto his back and ripped away his boxers. She quickly stroked him to attention while leaving kisses up and down his shaft. She then placed a kiss on the crown getting her first taste of him. She started sliding down his shaft, taking in a little then rise up. She took more and more each time she went down until her lips were around the base of his shaft. With Harry's inexperience it didn't take him long to cum. She swallowed it all stroking him back to attention and then laying down on the bed next to him.

She looked into his eyes almost pleading with him to take her. Harry quickly got up and placed himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed forward entered her. Pushing a little at a time until their pubic bones touched and he stopped to compose him self and to let her adjust. Harry then started thrusting quickly causing her to cry out. It continued like this until they were completely spent. Once they finished Dawn snuggled into his side and fell asleep. Harry laid there awhile think of what to do next. After a few minutes Harry got up put on a t-shirt and boxers. He slipped out the door heading to his cousin's room. Placing a wandless sleep spell on Dudley Harry started his cousin's computer.

Harry finished an hour later crawled back in bed. Dawn instantly snuggled into his side with a healthy sight. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. Slipping into sleep moments later they each had the most peacefully sleep either had, had in a long time.

**~~~~~~ Harry and Dawn ~~~~~~**

_**A**_ loud voice yelling "BOY GET DOWN HERE!!" woke them a few hours later. Harry was up immediately and getting dressed waking Dawn up at the same time. Dawn seeing him getting dressed at top speed and hearing the shout again frowned and got dressed as well.

"Harry I think its time we leave." Harry gave her a confused looked and she sighed. "There is so much I have to teach you and I can't do that here. So you need to say goodbye to your relatives and meet me outside." She then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Harry shook his head and started packing his things. Once everything was in his trunk, he headed down stairs. Leaving his trunk in the entry way Harry searched for his relatives and found them in the kitchen. There were gasps all around, "who are you and what are you doing in my house" his uncle bellowed.

Harry caught his reflection in the window and was surprised. He hadn't realized that due to his turning that his body had changed a bit. If his friends saw him now they would not recognize him. He had grown a couple inches now standing at 6'2. His hair had grown and now was hanging around his shoulder. His face had, like Dawn's, taken on a more regal look to it. His movements were graceful and smooth, not his normal lankiness. His relatives were so shock by his appearance that they just stared at him.

"After years of abuse I'm hurt you don't recognizes me uncle. I'm leaving and probably will not be back. I just want you to know that I'm sorry you were put in the middle of all this. Dumbledore had no right involving you. Well good luck" and as he started to turn to leave his aunt spoke his name.

"Harry before you leave I have something I think you would wish to have." She then walked into the laundry room and came back with three dairies in hand. "These were your mother's. I just couldn't bring myself to throw them away. So you might as well take them with you. Goodbye" and she gave him a brief hug and that was it. Harry was out the door and after grabbing his trunk was out of the house. As soon as he was on the porch Dawn grabbed him and they disappeared.

**~~~~~~ Harry and Dawn ~~~~~~**

**_T_**hey arrived in the entry hall of what seem be a very large mansion. Dawn let go of Harry then smiled up at him. "Welcome, Harry, to your new home." Harry smiled down at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She then showed him around a bit then he grabbed his trunk and Dawn showed him to his room where.

Harry unpacked and got settled in, he took a look at the Dairies. He grabbed one at random and flipped to a random page. What he found there would forever shock him.

_February, 14 1975_

_Dear Diary_

_Today was the best day of my life so far. Remus finally asked me out. _

_He also admitted to me his darkest secret. He told me he was a werewolf._

_Foolish boy that he is thought I wouldn't like him if I knew. As if._

_He brought me to a tree by the lake where he had a picnic all set up. It was simply amazing._

_I was then told his secret and after I reassured him I didn't care. He asked me to be his girlfriend._

_I at once said yes and I haven't felt this happy ever before in my life. The only that is bad is at the moment we have to keep it a secret from Potter._

_Stupid prat would probably stop being friends with Remus if he found out. Regardless this has been a beautiful day._

_Well that's all I have to say Goodnight._

_Lily Evans_

**~~~~~~ Harry and Dawn ~~~~~~**

**Chapter Two -****Who's my father?**

_**H**_arry was in shock. What had he just read? He reread it again but he was still having trouble comprehending what he read. Why hadn't Remus ever told him that he dated Lily? Harry shook his head and kept searching through the diaries trying to find out how long they dated. After an hour of reading He discovered that they continue to date until their 7th year. Then for some reason they just stopped and his mother started dating James. It gave no reason why they broke up, nothing what so ever.

He continued reading as it went on talking about the wedding and his birth. Harry didn't know why but the whole thing irked him. He finally found out why on the last page of her final diary. There was message to address to him.

_Dear Harry or should I say Alex,_

_My sweet baby, you're probably very confused right now. Harry I know horrible things have happen to you and I'm sorry I can't be with you to help you through this. But you're strong and believe it or not you will survive this._

_Remus and I were put under a spell to make us believe we no longer loved each other. The spell also made me love James. We were able to break the spell once before but only for a short time._

_Thank Merlin for that time. It was during that time that we were able to make you. Yes, Harry Remus is your father. Unfortunately James didn't take this to well so he put you under a charm to make you look like him. The spell makes you a potter in every way that is important._

_Harry, I know that Albus Dumbledore is probably acting like a grandfather or something but do not trust him. He is only trying to use you._

_Harry your real name is Alexander Thomas Lupin. The incantation to release the spell put on you is Ego sis tenus exsisto Alexander Thomas Lupin. Once you say it out loud you will officially become a Lupin. But Before you does anything however make sure you take care of business at Gringotts._

_The spell to give Remus back his memory is memoria liberatio. Once you use that spell he will remember everything. Beware that he will be angry so you will have to clam him. That werewolf in him will want revenge before he's thinking clearly. Please stay with him till he clams down._

_Remember Alex I will always love you._

_Love _

_Lily Evans_

Harry was still trying to wrap his mind around this shocking bit of news. He still couldn't believe what he had just read. Remus Lupin is his father.

He thought about it for most of the afternoon. Then he smiled, he had family now. He could use this to escape the old mans grip. It would take some planning but it was doable. He sat there thinking of all the possibilities and sense he was a Potter in every way he would take advantage of that. After hours of planning he decided to deal with rest tomorrow after a good nights sleep.

Harry went to bed, He never felt Dawn slipping in next to him.

**~~~~~~ Harry and Dawn ~~~~~~**

_**H**_arry woke up the next morning feeling something warm on his chest. He looked down and smiled at Dawn. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead which woke her up.

"Good Morning." She smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss. Harry frowned he knew he had never been this open to anyone before. Dawn saw his frown.

"Harry what's wrong? Did something happen last night?"

"I'm very confused. Because of The way I was raised, I would never have been this affectionate with anyone. I definitely wouldn't have just jumped into bed with you like I did yesterday. I'm just wondering why it's happening now?"

"Harry when I turned you the other night, I purposely bonded us together. The bond allows us to be closer to one another than we normally would have been. Are you regretting your decision? And if not don't worry about it" She replied.

"I don't regret the turning. I just wasn't expecting being this close to you that's all. I'll be Alright." Alex said.

"Well I will help you through this my love. Besides, now that we are together you will have to get use to having sex. Because it's been a long time since I've had some, since it was my brother that I was hiding out with." She confessed.

Harry reached up and stroked her cheek. He then wiped away the tear rolling down her cheek. 'She must real miss him' he thought. What was his name?" he asked.

"Elytis" was her answer and she cried on his shoulder, after an hour she finally clamed down. Looking up at him she said "thank you for your decision Harry. I have been so lonely lately. Looking for someone to be with and who could handle the whole immortal thing." She finished.

"Your welcome I think. Are you ok now or do we need to stay here a little longer?" he inquired.

"Why are you asking Harry? What are you up to?" she asked.

"We need to go to Gringotts to do a little business before we go visit a friend. Do you have any plans for to day" Harry asked.

"Not a thing. Unless you conceder staying in bed and making love all day long, I have nothing planed." She replied.

As he was slipped out of bed Harry said. "Good I'm going to go take a shower then we need to get ready to leave." She nodded and got up as well. Once she left the room Harry went in and took a shower. Once he was done he took a look at his clothes and frowned. He really needed to go shopping for some descent clothes. He put on what he had wore yesterday and went downstairs where he found Dawn eating breakfast. He sat at the plate prepared for him and started eating.

Once they finished eating Dawn turned and looked at him. "Harry?"

"Yeah love." He replied.

"You do know that we are the only two full Vampires left in this clan." Harry nodded wondering where this line of thought was going.

"The reason I came out of hiding is because I found three half-vampires that are descendants of the blood of our clan. The vampire has been dormant in their blood for a long time. It is now time to reactive it. When you go to Hogwarts you must meet with them. As the only male in our clan it's your job to revive it." At this Harry spit out his drink all over the table. In all the confusion he hadn't noticed that it was blood in the glasses.

"What exactly do you mean by revive." Harry asked. She smirked while leaning forward and whispered something into his ear. Startled, Harry jumped, completely wide-eyed staring at her in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not ready to have kids. You know, you're out of your mind." Harry was hyperventilating by now.

She chuckled at him. "Harry we're immortal." She said stressing the word immortal. "We have plenty of time for you to have kids so relax." Harry calmed down but just slightly.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes she said "you know in the mean time you should pick out a few girls that you might wish to have join your little Harem."

Harry saw the look and groaned. "I hate you, you know?" while giving her a half serious stern look.

She smiled beautifully at him. "Sure you do. So what is it that you needed to do today?" She asked.

Harry then went on to explain what had happened and all about Remus.

"So Remus is a werewolf?" she asked.

Harry nodded and adopted a worried look. As she thought about it for a shot while "Is that ok." He finally asked. Which broke her out of her thoughts and she smiled at Harry.

"Well it really depends on the wolf. But yeah it should be fine, our clan has usually been ok with werewolves so there shouldn't be any problem." Harry nodded slightly less calm then before.

"So what's first on the list for today?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well first, I have business at Gringotts. Then I need a new wand as this one doesn't work against Voldemort. I also want to get some pets. I never had any growing up." He then look down at himself with a disgusted looked. "I think I need some new clothes. Dudley's hand-me-downs just aren't cutting it any more." He stated.

She nodded. "What are you going to do when you become Alex? You know they're going to eventually pronounce Harry Potter dead if he can't be found."

Harry grinned. "That's the beauty of it all. When everything is done at Gringotts I'm going to leave everything to Alex in my Will. That way when Harry is declared dead, I don't lose anything and nobody can take my money." Dawn smiled and stood up holding out her hand.

"Then let's get going." She grabbed his offered hand and they disappeared in a puff smoke only to reappear in a dark alley."

**~~~~~~ Harry and Dawn ~~~~~~**

_**H**_arry smiled. "You've got to teach me that."

"That and a whole lot more." With that they started towards Gringotts. While there Harry discovered that Sirius left him and Remus everything. He also found out he was the head of a number of houses and that the Dursley's were getting paid to take care of him. They had to take a lunch break to claim down. So Harry set up his will so when he 'died' his money would just go to him. After getting a Muggle like credit card they left to go get something to eat before they started, as it was mid-afternoon. As they sat down they heard voices from the next table.

"Where do you think Harry is?" Hermione Granger Said, with a worried look on her face.

The red-headed boy sitting across from her said "Who cares?"

"RON! He could be dead." She yelled at him.

"I hope so then we'll get all his money." Hermione looked at him with a shocked expression. 'I thought he was Harry's friend. I can see now why he always turned his back on Harry.' She thought.

"Come on Hermione, look it all the danger he put us through." Ron continued.

"I know that Ron, but he usually had a good reason." Hermione told him.

"Look Hermione, lets not talk about him any more alright. Let's just eat and get on with our day, OK" Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "Oh alright but I still think you could be a little more sympathetic." She huffed then finished her meal.

Dawn looked at Harry a little worried about what he might do. She was shocked when he had a small smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" His smile grew at her question.

"I'm not really all that surprised by what he said. Ron has always been extremely jealous of me. You know the fame and the money. I don't really expect him to accept the new me either. I just hope I am around when he finds out he isn't getting a Knut of my money." Harry finished with a soft chuckle.

She shook her head. "What about the girl?" Harry took on a thoughtful look.

"I don't know. If Hermione can accept Alex then maybe if not then we'll see what develops from there." She nodded and they went back to eating. After they were done with they're meal they went and got him some new clothes.

Harry had to be careful. He couldn't use the credit card yet so he paid for everything with gold. He was now dressed in pair black cargo pants with a black t-shirt topped off with a black cloak that had a hood to hid his face, then They when to Ollivander's to get his new wand and then to look for a new pet or two.

While at the pet store Harry decided on two pets. First a black Occamy which he named Sonja, second he found an animal he knew would be useful in the future. It was called a transitional cat which means it could turn into any type of cat it wanted to whether be it a tiger or a house cat. He named the cat Lily. He paid for the animals and they went back home with Sonja wrapped around his left arm and Lily placed on his left shoulder.

After they got home Harry and Dawn settled down in the living room to talk. It was time for the first lesson.

"Vampires have certain powers. One of them is the way we travel as you have seen. Another is we can turn into any animal that we wish to be." Harry's eyes lit up at this.

"Vampires are also known as fierce fighters. So I'll be teaching you how to fight with all types of weapons. But like all other Vampires, you will probably specialize in one or two specific weapons. So keep that in mind as you train. Over the years I have train in an enormous amount of different weapons and fighting styles. So I need you to do is tell me what it is you want to learn. Remember though you won't learn these over night. By the time you go back to school you will most likely still be a novice in the ways of fighting. I'm hoping to have your smoke travel and shape shifting abilities down though." Harry nodded.

"That all sounds good but I have something to do before I start learning anything." He said.

She looked at him curiously. "And what, pray tell is that?"

"I need to go get my father back." She nodded.

"OK where are we going?" she asked.

"We are heading to Grimmauld Place" he said as she grabbed hold of him and they disappeared.

**~~~~~~ Harry and Dawn ~~~~~~**

_**T**_he two vampires arrived at Grimmauld Place.

"The house is under a Fidelius Charm and I'm not the secret keeper so you're going to have to wait outside." She nodded and headed for the shade of a near by tree as Harry went inside.

**~~~~~~ Harry and Dawn ~~~~~~**

_**H**_e walked into the house and started searching for Remus. He finally found him drinking Firewhisky at the kitchen table. Harry shook his head noticing that his father was in fact drunk. He hit Remus with a sobering charm and Remus' snapped his head up and looked at the person in front of him.

"Who in the bloody hell are you and how the bloody hell did you get in here?" Remus yelled while retrieving is wand.

Harry smiled sadly, "I'm your son Memoria Liberatio!" he yelled and a sliver light shot out of his wand hitting Remus before he could react. For a moment he just sat there with glazed eyes then they cleared.

Harry smiled and said, "Ego sis tenus exsisto Alexander Thomas Lupin." A white light shined over Harry for a few moments then disappeared. When Remus could see again the person in front of him had grown an inch. His face looked more like Remus and his hair had changed from raven black to very dark red, almost black. Remus stunned by the retrieved memories and the sudden change in the man before him could just stare. He then realized who was standing before him looking near panic at the lack of reaction for Remus. Remus launched him self towards Harry now transform into Alex and pulled him into a tight hug. Both them stood crying in each others arms. After a little while, what Lily feared started to happen.

**~~~~~~ Harry and Dawn ~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter One Explaining things

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JKR and I don't own Dawn Callisto, she is a character from **"blackshadow":****.com/author/15133's**"Harry and Dawn":.com/story/39002.

**Authors notes**: I just read Harry and Dawn and found out nothing has been updated sense December 2006 so I got to thinking. "I would really like to continue this story." So I started writing and it kind of just started flowing out of me. I give full credit to blackshadow for the character of Dawn Callisto but I just had to change Alex's name to Alexander Thomas Lupin. The name origin will be explained later.

*** Memories or flashbacks ***

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar ~~~~~~**

**Chapter One**  
**Explaining things to Father**

**A**lex grabbed Remus into a hug while his father cried. He suddenly stiffens when he felt Remus' magic flair. The anger rolling off of Remus felt like a breeze coming from a volcano. Alex was sure he would have third degree burns all over the front of his body. Then Remus started to fight the hold Alex had on him. After a few minutes Remus stopped struggling and stared at his son.

The confused look on his face almost made Alex laugh. "Harry how come I couldn't break away from your grip?" then it dawned on Alex that he had held Remus to keep him from running off in a rage after Dumbledore. The look on Alex's face made Remus laugh and then they both had a real belly laugh.

After they calmed down Remus realized that Alex's scent had changed. "Harry, what has happened to you? You don't smell the same."

"Well Remus, I am now a vampire. Now before you go off on a rant I need to do a few things." Then he looked around the house and raised hands. "I Alexander Thomas Lupin Black do hear by claim Grimmauld Place as my own along with all other properties belonging to the Head of the Black Family by rite of succession of Head of House Black. So moot it be."

A blinding dark gray aura surrounded Alex as the house groaned as the magic reacted to his call. Alex stood still with his head down and eyes closed. After a very long moment he opened his eyes and Remus gasped in surprise at the glowing emerald green eyes.

"What did you do Harry?" asked Remus.

"I just claimed this house and placed a claim on all other properties belonging to the black family. I will still half to go to each piece of property to officially claim them but for now they are inaccessible to any one but me." Alex said. "I also changed the secret keeper on this house to the both of us. If you would excuse me for one minute, I have someone wanting for me outside."

With that said, he walked out of the room towards the front door. Alex opened the door and saw Dawn looking very uncomfortable. She was looking up and down the street like she was afraid some thing would jump out at any time and attack her, which was probably not far from the truth.

Alex walked out to the curb and grabbed her around the waist and had to duck any elbow to the head. She spun around in his arms and she started to fight him. "Let go of me" she yelled then disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind him. In no time Dawn had Alex on the ground ready to strike the deathblow, when Alex called out her name. She stopped dead in her tracks. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Because you turned me two nights ago and we made love early the next morning." He replied.

"Harry! Is that you? You look entirely different. If that's you, what did you do to me the next morning that drove me crazy?" asked Dawn.

"Shit! I knew I forgot something. I use Parseltounge while eating you out." Alex said "I forgot that I cast the spell to remove the illusion to make me look like James Potter. I'm sorry, I didn't even think of that when I did it. Will you forgive me for scaring you to death?" Alex asked.

Dawn sat on his pelvic bone and rotated her hips a couple of time then said "I'll let you make it up to me later. Right now, I think we should get out of the public eye, don't you?" and she leaned down and kissed him.

Alex grabbed her hips, lifted her up off his body. Then while he held her directly above him, he rolled up on to his butt then up to his feet. He dropped her down to his shoulder then swatted her hard on her bottom. Dawn squealed in protest and started kicking her feet as he sat her down on the ground.

"Hey that hurt. Not only that but you know what you will have to do to make up for it real soon." Dawn said with a glint of mischief in her eyes and a sultry voice.

Alex just raised an eyebrow then conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing. Once he was done he handed it over to Dawn. She looked at the parchment _12 Grimmauld Place _and felt the magic flow from the parchment into her hand. When she looked up number 12 Grimmauld Place stood in front of her. She could see a man standing in the doorway with a worried look and a wand in his hand.

"Shall we go in?" Alex said with a wave of his hand. Dawn nodded and started walking towards the house.

Remus backed out of the door way but he still had his wand pointing in Dawns general area. Once in side the house Dawn looked around. "Talk about gothic. This place would put any vampire mansion to sham. Who was your decorator?" she said and got a chuckle out of Remus.

"Remus this is Dawn Callisto, my bond mate and fellow vampire. Dawn this is my father Remus Lupin. So now that the introductions are done lets retire to the sitting room for explanations." Alex said while he led the way to the room in question.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar ~~~~~~**

**O**nce every one was settled in the sitting room, Alex began his tail. He explained to Remus how he met Dawn and how he was turned. Then he went on to tell about his visit to Diagon Alley.

*** Alex and Dawn walked into Gringotts and headed straight to the tellers. They found one open near the cart entrance.**  
"And then we did a little shopping and we came here. Oh! By the way Remus, you need to go to Gringotts to try on two rings. I suspect I wasn't accepted because you are to be head of those houses. So tomorrow we will go and hear Sirius' Will reading and you can try out the rings. I sure do hope the Ra's ring accepts you, that shock was a dozy."

"Hello! I'm Harry Potter and I would like to speak to someone about my accounts. Could you be so kind to direct us to someone please?" Alex asked.

The goblin looked down from his perch with a fairly surprised look on his face. "Certainly Mr. Potter, if you could wait just one moment, someone will be with momentarily." he replied.

"Thank you for your assistance. May you be victorious in battle and may your gold multiply." Replied Alex with a half bow and stepped aside for the next customer.

Three minutes later Griphook approached him and with a short bow said "Good morning Mr. Potter. If you could follow me I will show you to Director Ragnok." Griphook turned and headed for a pair of double doors. Once past the doors Griphook asked, "How have you been Harry? It seems like all the adults in your life want to keep you sequestered. I hope that we here at Gringotts can help you in that area."

"I'm very glade you mention that Griphook. I was hoping that Gringotts could help with a few things I have questions about. I have some strange issues to bring up and hope the director will have a solution." Alex replied.

"We shall see, this way please." And they proceed down the hallway.

After a 5-minute walk they arrived at a six-foot wide eight-foot tall door made of silver and in landed with Gold. Griphook knocked on the door then opened it. Stepping just in side the door way he announced "Harry Potter Director" then bowed. Griphook stepped aside to allow Alex and Dawn to enter the room. Then Griphook left the room closing the door behind him.

"Ah Mr. Potter, how may I help you today? Please have a seat. Would you like any thing to drink?" Ragnok asked with a toothy smile.

"Good morning Director. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice. And yes drinks would be fine." Alex answered as he and Dawn took the chairs in front of the desk.

Ragnok touched a stone on his desk and a door in the back of the room opened. The goblin entered and bowed. "Yes Director."

"Silverband, we would like some tea. And bring in a ritual bowl and knife along with ...ah lets say four Linage Parchments." the Director Said.

Silverband bowed and left the room, closing the door.

"You have changed a bit Mr. Potter. In other words your scent has changed. If I may ask, you are no longer human are you?" Ragnok looked Alex right in the eye as he spoke. Alex didn't even flinch and nodded.

"Is that going to be a problem Director? And if it is, will there be a solution?" Alex asked.

Ragnok gave another toothy smile "I believe there may be a solution to just about any thing. We will have to wait for the items I requested then we will go from there." He answered.

At that moment the door opened and Silverband walked in with a large silver tray with a tea set, a bowl and a knife. He set the tray on the desk. "That will be all Silverband. If we need anything else I will call you." And with that Silverband left closing the door behind him.

"How do you like your tea Harry?" Ragnok asked.

"Two sugars please." Alex said in return.

"And you young lady, how do you like your tea?" he asked again.

"Straight up would do just fine thank you" answered Dawn as Ragnok passed a cup to Alex. Then he passed a cup to Dawn.

"So, back to the matter at hand, what is your problem?" Ragnok asked.

"This is Dawn Callisto. She is one of the last of her clan. She's a vampire but not just any vampire. She is one of the last..." Alex was interrupted by Ragnok.

"Yes I see, one of the last of the Day Walkers of Callisto Clan. Yes I know of the clan. It is very good to meet you Dawn." Ragnok said. "So, I take it you have been turned then Harry?"

"Yes, two nights ago but there are more complications to go along with that." Alex replied.

"Well let's get the Lineage Rituals out of the way before we worry about other things. OK" and both Alex and Dawn nodded.

"Now Harry, you will need to cut the tip of the ring finger on both hands and let at least ten drops from each finger to fall into the bowl" Ragnok said then looked at Harry to confirm he understood the instructions.

Alex stood up and picked up the knife and slit the end of his ring fingers then allowed the blood to drip into the bowl. When Alex was done he gave the bowl to Ragnok.

Ragnok took the bowl and produced a bottle of liquid which he poured a measured amount into the bowl. He then took out an old leather pouch and removed four rods. Picking up the gold rod he dipped it in the blood solution and let it drip on to the first piece of parchment. He set that parchment aside. Picking up the silver rod he repeated the process, as well as the bronze and copper rods.

Ragnok looked up and saw a confused look on Harry's face. "The Gold rod isolates the father's lineage, the Silver rod isolates the mother's lineage, the Bronze rod isolates any magical creature's lineage and the Copper rod isolates any non-human lineages. It will be but a moment and we shall see the results" commented Ragnok looking back to the parchments.

After about ten minutes names and lines started to appear on the parchments. Ragnok pulled them over in front of him. Alex couldn't help but chuckle at the surprise on Ragnok's face. "Well it seems that you have a few surprises for the Wizarding World at large. So Alex, your father is a pureblood descendant from Egyptian Royalty and one other Noble Lineage. And your mother is a descendant from the Ravenclaw line and two other Noble lines." Now it was Alex's turn to be surprised. He thought his mother was a Muggle Born witch, who knew. "You have Werewolf in your background along with Veela. Other than a few minor things like Griffin, Unicorn and Dragon blood infused into your bloodline at sometime. And now you're a Day Walker. This is one of the more interesting Lineage Rituals I have seen. So, I see one or two problems but nothing too hard to over come."

Ragnok turned and touched the stone on the desk again. The back door opened and Silverband walked in "Yes Director?" asked Silverband.

"Would you collect the folders for Ravenclaw, Wilconsen, Trant, Evans, Ra and Connally. I also need all appropriate items for each line." Ragnok said. Silverband turned with out prompting and left the office. "Now comes the fun part, seeing whether or not the different lines accept you. Being in your current condition I don't see any danger to you. I had seen you were surprise about your mother's lineage. It's common for Wizarding families to be called Muggles if they have more than two generations of consecutive Squibs produced in the line. The Wilconsen's married the Evans and in one generation started producing Squibs. Some think it was a genetic flaw in both families that off set each other producing Squibs but no one really knows." At that time Silverband came back into the office with two other goblins. Each one carried a box. "Ah here we are." He said.

Each box contained folds and smaller boxes. As Ragnok started going through the boxes, there was a knock on the door and Griphook walked in and bowed.

"Excuse the interruption Director but a development came to light just now. The Will vault was inspected this morning and we found one with a black band. This particular Will involves Harry Potter as he is named as beneficiary of the Will of Sirius Orion Black. I'm sorry for your lose Harry." Griphook said and bowed to Alex then approached the desk to place the Will and the Black families file on it then turned and left.

"Silverband, could you collect the items for the Black family for us" said Ragnok and continued going through the boxes.

"So now we need to see if the rings of the Head of House for each family will accept you as the new head of the family. Are you ready Alex?" Ragnok finished speaking.

Alex swallowed then nodded.

Ragnok took the first file and box. "This is the Head Ring for Ravenclaw." He said and handed the ring to Alex.

Alex placed it on his right ring finger and watched. It started to glow then after a few seconds it resized its self to fit his finger.

"Ah! Good! Congratulations Lord Ravenclaw. We will use the same process with each ring. Are you ready to continue?" asked Ragnok.

The next ring was from the Wilconsen family. The ring glowed but didn't resize. "Well it would seem that you have a cousin somewhere who is a more direct lineage than you. Pity."

The next two rings accepted him as Head of House for Trant and Evans.

The next two rings rejected him. The Connally ring just didn't resize but the Ra ring actually attacked him with a jolt of electrical shock. Alex nearly passed out from the shock.

The last ring he tried on was the House of Black. Alex put on the ring and it glowed for the longest time. It seemed as if it would reject him. After ten minutes Alex was about to take off the ring when it resized it's self to fit his finger.

"Very good Alex, you are now Lord Ravenclaw-Evans-Black, Baron Trant, Son of Connally and Wilconsen and Child of Ra. The last three come with a plan band to indicate you belong to those houses. I will have Silverband put together the list of properties, holdings, vaults and investments for your Lordship and Barony. Do you have any questions?" finished Ragnok.

"Yes! May I try the Head of House ring for the Potter House? It would be a shame to let the Potter lineage die out." Alex asked.

"Hmm! You may have a point Alex" and Ragnok touched the stone on his desk once more. Silverband stepped into the room and bowed. "Yes Director!"

"I need you to put together the standard list for House Ravenclaw, Evans, Black and Trant. And also bring the file and item for House Potter." Silverband bowed then left the room.

A few minutes later Silverband returned with a file and a box and handed them to the Director. Ragnok handed the box to Alex. Alex opened the box and took out the ring. So far so good, it hasn't attacked yet. He slipped the ring on his finger and it resized almost immediately. Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

Ragnok turned to Silverband "You may add Potter to the other house information. How long will it take to put every thing together?"

"We should do an audit on all the accounts to insure every thing is as it should be, may be Three days."

Ragnok looked to Alex "Would that be all right with you My Lord." All Alex could do was nod. *

"Alex you weren't hurt too much by the rings attack were you?" Remus asked.

"No not at all. It was just that everything was going so good and then WAM shocked the shit out of me, almost literally. But really I'm just fine. Aahh Remus, are you OK with me being a vampire. I know this is just one more shock on an already stressful day. Are you OK with it?" Alex said timidly.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar ~~~~~~**


	3. Chapter Two De zonwandelaar

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JKR and I don't own Dawn Callisto, she is a character from **"blackshadow":****.com/author/15133's**"Harry and Dawn":.com/story/39002.

**Authors Note:** I would like to thank all of you who read Chapter I. I got a few reviews and they were all helpful. Dragen suggested that I rewrite Harry and Dawn**. **"Elfwyn":.com/author/55912 the answer to your question is in paragraph well the same old disclaimer still applies, I don't own anything you made recognizes. Have Fun.

*** Memories or Flashbacks ***

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar ~~~~~~**

**Chapter Two**  
**De zonwandelaar**

**R**emus was so shocked that all he could do was sit and stare, mouth hanging open. He finally shook him self out of his stupor. It finally dawned on him why Alex was looking so scared. He realized that with the way Alex had grown up, he was probably afraid of rejection yet again. "OH Alex! Of course I'm OK with this. I just wish we could have talked about it before hand but I'm the last one to condemn you for not being totally human. Besides just think of how balmy Dumbledore will be when he finds out you know the truth." Remus said as he hugged Alex tightly. After breaking the hug he wiped his eyes.

"Actually, Dumbledore will probably never know that you have your memories back or that I know who I really am," Alex said.

"So you are not going to taught him with the knowledge that he has lost control of you."

"No I'm not, let him have a nervous break down thinking that The Boy-Who-lived won't be there to save the world for him" Alex said with malice. "Fuck him!"

"Well be that as it may. I would still like to thank you for giving me my memories back." Remus started to say but was interrupted by Alex.

"Actually, it was mom who helped out the most with your memory recovery. She left the counter spell in her diaries. I just happen to be the one to find and use it," said Alex with a sheepish grin.

"I know Alex! Merlin I really miss her right now. I loved her with my whole soul and James had to steal her way. You know if he wasn't dead I would probably kill him." Remus commented with a low chuckle.

After reflective thought Remus said "So, what now cub? Did you have a plan when you started all of this or are you doing what you do best? Flying by the seat of your pants and making it up as you go." Remus stared Alex in the eyes, which where an even darker emerald green bordering on black.

"Well Harry Potters did make out a Will leaving everything to Alexander De zonwandelaar" Alex said with glint in his eye. Now Remus was really confused.

"Who the hell is Alexander De zonwandelaar?" he asked.

Alex's response was "why me of coarse. I had thought long and hard on this. I couldn't very well use my real name. They would know who I was in an instant. But no one knows who Alexander De zonwandelaar is and the reason no one knows who he is, is because I made him up yesterday morning after Googling translators on my cousin's computer. De zonwandelaar is Dutch for Sun Walker, which is what we are. Clan Castillo will cease to exist. As far as anyone knows or cares, the last two died in an explosion.

The goblins were very helpful with the new identities. Dawn and I have documents that say we were born around three hundred years ago and have lived in North Sweden for most of that time. There are even papers saying that the clan bought a castle in Sweden from Tarant Trant in 1790. So all the groundwork to disappear has been laid, now all we have to do is implement it."

"How are you planning to disappear?" Remus asked.

"Well it won't happen for a few months. We have to meet some people at Hogwarts before anything can happen. But once those things are done we are out of here." Alex finished.

"What do you need me to do?" Remus asked.

"Well you wouldn't happen to know of any werewolves who could use a job? The pay is great with free room and board. I will also supply Wolfsbane and a safe place to run during the full moon," answered Alex.

"When they ask about the job description what should I say?" commented Remus.

"That would a Security detail and Body Guards for Lord De zonwandelaar and his family. Do you have any other questions?" Remus just shook his head.

Dawn spoke up at this point "what about Voldemort? Surly you're not going to let him have a free reign. You can't let him take over the Wizarding World."

"Of course not, Dawn. We will meet with the vampire clans and try to convince them to stay neutral in this fight. We May even be able to get some of them to fight with us. We'll use the death of Clan Castillo as an example of Voldemort's kind of reward system." Alex answered. That seemed to satisfy their curiosity.

"What do you mean by that Alex" asked Remus.

"I'm planning on letting it be known that Clan Castillo was approached by Voldemort to join his side of the war. When they refused to join him they were killed. That should be enough to get their attention. If not then a few the clans will be attacked and destroyed" Alex said.

"You wouldn't just kill some clans to prove a point. What is the real motivation behind that statement?" asked Remus.

"I'm planning on striking back at the clans that tried to wipe out Clan Castillo. We will then blame it on Voldemort. We get the revenge for the clan and keep the Vampires out of the fight all in one blow, well actually several blows" Alex said.

"This is going to be a dangerous game you'll be playing. I sure hope it doesn't blow up in our face. You have been very quiet during all of this. What is your opinion to all of this Dawn?" Remus asked her.

"I never expected Alex to take to being a Vampire so quickly or to have compassion for the plight of my Vampires Clan. I never talked to him about getting revenge or anything of that nature. But I will support him in any action we plan to do. He is now my Master and what he says goes." She answered with watery eyes.

"OK, I will contact some of the Werewolf clans I've come in contact with over the years. You my have just saved some of their lives by this job offer. Besides if they have a better way to make a living I think that most of them will jump at it. I'll see you later" and with that Remus hugged Alex and left.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar ~~~~~~**

**A**fter Remus left, Dawn and Alex popped over to the mansion. "We might as well get started with your training. I well test you on the different fighting styles to see which one is best for you. Any questions so far?" Dawn said.

"I can't think of anything off hand. I'll probably have a thousand questions later." Alex replied.

"Well then let us go to the arena and see what happens" Dawn said as they headed to the arena.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar ~~~~~~**

**O**nce in the arena Dawn asked if Alex had ever handled a weapon before. Alex told her about his second year and his battle with the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, the private domain of **Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. ****  
**  
**"OK, we will go over the different weapons and there uses. Some weapons like daggers can be a close up weapon or a throwing weapon. Some weapons like swords fall into many categories. There are many other weapons to discuss this afternoon, so lets get started" she said and walked to the weapon racks at the side of the arena.****They worked with many different weapons and fighting styles. Alex couldn't help being pulled to a few specific weapons. Once all the weapons were explained she waved her hand, "Does anything catch your eye?"****Alex smirked walking up and down the isles. He stopped next to a Scimitar on the rack. As he reached for the weapon, Dawn stopped him "that one has nearly killed anyone who touched it. Be very careful what you touch." She warned.****Alex thought for a moment then reached up and took the weapon. Dawn had prepared her self to rescue her Lord from the attack by the Magical Weapon. She was not prepared for a bright golden dome to surround Alex. Dawn watched anxiously as Alex stood there, head down and his eyes closed. Dawn would see Alex nod every once in awhile as if he was confirming an instruction.****After some thirty or forty minutes the dome slowly faded. Alex looked at Dawn with a surprised look. "I always thought that**Drizzt Daermon N'a'shezbaernon was a fictional character but this... this is Twinkle. One of the two Scimitars that Drizzt use to carry. I can't believe this... this is so amazing.

Twinkle's empathic ability has grown over the years. It can give impressions like pictures to communicate. It showed me that Icingdeath was destroyed and that Guenhwyvar is lost to our world due to the magical figurine being dropped into a volcano." Explained Alex then his knees gave out and he fell to the floor. Dawn caught him before his head hit the floor.

"Alex, are you OK? Twinkle isn't attacking you is it?" Dawn nearly screamed out in her anxiety.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little over whelmed. This is just too much, I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and this is all going to be a dream. Please tell me I'm not dreaming. I don't think I could take it if this is just a dream, because I would mean I have nothing to look forward to but my evil relatives." And Alex broke down, unable to control his crying. Dawn sat there for an hour rocking Alex slowly while he gained control over his emotions.

"I think we've had enough for to day Alex. Why don't you go up and take a nice long hot bath. After you get out of the bath and if you feel up to it, I left some book on the theories behind vampire magic." She said as he got a lost look in his eyes.

"Don't leave me OK. I don't want to be alone. I'm still coming to terms with me godfathers death and now all of this crap is piled on top of it. I couldn't stand being alone tonight." He pleaded.

"OK Alex, if you're sure. You do know that I'm one of those crappy things on the pile. I don't want to be the cause of any more stress. Are you sure about this Alex?" she finally asked and Alex nodded.

They got up off the floor and walked out of the arena with an arm wrapped around each other.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar ~~~~~~**

**A**fter they entered Alex's room he stumbled over and fell into a chair while Dawn went to the bathroom to start the water. Alex removed his shirt and called out, "Dawn can I asked you something."

"Sure Alex, what would you like to know?" she replied.

"Well I'm confused about something" he said.

"Just one thing Alex, I would think that there would be quiet a few thing your confused about." She called back to him from the bathroom.

Alex thought for a minute and realized she was right "OK you may be right but this has to do with you. Why do you sleep in here but leave in the morning to your own room?"

"I was wondering when you would start to complain. I could stop any time you like." She said as she came out of the bathroom in nothing but her knickers. Actually it was a thong but it was no more than a triangle with elastic bands on it.

Alex's brain shut down. _'What was I thinking'_ was the first thought when his brain started processing and he could think again. He started to stutter "Th hhaa aatt iis ssn nn'tt wwhh hha aat" then he got a hold of him self. "That isn't what I was getting at. I was just wondering why you don't just live in here." He finished on a stronger note.

"Well where I come from you don't assume a thing like that. I was waiting for an invitation." Was her retort, with possibly the biggest shit eaten grin on her face. She giggled and said "You are so cute when you're flustered and embarrassed. I think I'll keep you around."

"So it's OK to sleep here and to have sex but live in the same room is assuming too much huh. Why you little..."Alex never finished that sentence, she took off run when she was him make his move.

Dawn got about five paces before she was scooped up and thrown on to Alex's shoulder. She let out a yell of protest about it but that was nothing compared to the squeal after Alex swatted bare butt. Alex decided to give her a second swat just for good measure and received a surprise. Dawn couldn't suppress the moan that escaped throat. Making a mental note of that, he took her in the bathroom and dropped her into the full Prefect size tub.

Dawn came up out of the water spraying a mist of water and suds out of her mouth. She wadded over to the side of the tub where Alex was standing and reached up to unbutton his pants. Dawn looked up at him with a mischievous glint grabbed his pants and then yanked him into the tub.

Alex made it the surface and sputtering like Dawn had. Wiping his face with his hand he heard her laughing. So he grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. Their lips touched lightly but soon deepened into a passionate kiss.

Their hands roamed over each others bodies. Stopping occasionally to tweak a nipple here or stimulate an erogenous zone here. Dawn's roaming hand also made short work of Alex's belt, trouser button and zipper.

Dawn had Alex's stiff shaft in hand and was stroking it slowly, while Alex was rubbing the sensitive little nub at the top of her womanhood. She started moaning and thrusting her hip forward which wasn't in any way bad. The bad part was the death grip she had on his shaft. To say vampires are stronger was an under statement. Her grip was down right painful.

Alex stopped his ministration of Dawn's womanhood long enough for her to loosen her grip. When he felt brave enough, he slid two fingers into her causing her to arch her back and press her body into his. Alex broke off from their lip and tongue battle to kiss his way down her neck to her left shoulder. His left hand made its way to her breast to message it and tweak the nipple.

Dawn moaned as her free hand rummages through his long wet hair, directing his mouth where she wanted it. Finally getting his mouth on her left breast she gasped when he took the nipple in his mouth and bit a little harder than expected. That little stimulus sent her over the edge. Her hips bucked back and forth as she came on his hand.

When the wave finished Dawn backed away from Alex. Taking him by the hand she led him over to the side of the tub. She turned him around and pulled his trousers down then indicating that he should sit on the edge of the tub. She finished removing his trousers. Once he was settled, she started kissing his chest. Working her way around his chest, she would stop at each nipple. Stimulating each my licking and nibbling the nipple until they were erect.

She continued down his chest to his stomach as he leaned back to allow her better access. Once she could get to it she licked around and in his belly button before continuing down. Her left hand reached up and took the base of his shaft holding it erect while her right hand stroked him from the crown to the base.

She placed her lip on the crown using the tip of her tongue to lick the slit on the top. She was able to taste his pre-ejaculate cum and moaned from her throat. Alex's shaft twitched to this. She opened her mouth and racked her teeth over his crown extracting another moan out of Alex.

Dawn smiled and opened her mouth taking in half his shaft and sucked hard while fondling his balls. Pulling back while still sucking Alex's shaft it popped out of her mouth with a loud smack. She giggled as it bobbed up and down from the instant release. She took him in her mouth and went all the way down until her nose touched his pubic bone. While his shaft was in her throat she started humming while still fondling his balls.

With Alex's inexperience and lack of control, he shot his load down her throat in no time. She pulled back to keep as much of him in her mouth as possible while swallowing. When he was finished and she had swallowed it all. Dawn gave him one more lollipop lick before pulling him into the tub and wrapping her legs around him.

Alex turned around and pressed Dawn up ageist the side of the tub. Dawn reached between them to guide him to her sex. Once he was touching and lined up, he entered her in one fluid motion until he was balls deep. Dawn gasped while the air was pushed out of her lungs, even though she really doesn't need it.

Alex pulled out to where just his crown was still inside Dawn and he rammed him self back in with great force. Dawn gave out a moan of pleasure as he repeated it over and over. They kept up the fast pace, giving Dawn three or four orgasms', until Alex could last any longer and shot his load deep in her belly. They rested in each other arms for awhile, still coupled together until Alex shrank.

They relaxed in the tub, splashing each other and washing each other. They finally dragged them selves out of the tub. "I was thinking, if you really like your own space. We could expand the room creating a sitting room and walk in closet for you. Then you could escape to your own room when you need some space. What do you think?" asked Alex after drying off and leaning on the vanity watches Dawn dry her self.

"That sounds good to me. But I think we should make two sitting rooms, one on each side of the bedroom. That way if one of us is sleeping the other can go to their sitting room." Dawn replied.

"Well if we're going to go to all that trouble, how about we go to that large space on the third floor and build a master suite. You know, one with a sitting room, study, large bath, double walk in closets and spacious bedroom, with maybe a fireplace in each room." Alex said thinking off the top of his he.

"Oooh that sounds great. When can we start?" Dawn said excitedly.

"I think we should do some planning, we don't want to have to redo everything when it doesn't work out the way we want it. Besides, we can do all our arguing on parchment and save time." And they both nodded to that ideal.

"Are you ready for bed Alex?" Dawn asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No, I think I'll read for a bit. See if I can claim down after a long and eventful day. You go on to bed and I'll join you in a little while. Sweet dreams love." Alex said as he kissed and tucked her in to bed. After one last kiss he left the room heading for the library.

"Don't stay up too late. You are still adjusting to the change. I'll see you later love," she called out and snuggled down into the covers.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar ~~~~~~**

**A**lex had some research to do. It was times like this he wished he had Hermione around. Her organized mind and logical analyses would have helped out immensely. As he did his research his mind kept coming back to Hermione. She seemed to have been upset by what Ron had said today. May be she was seeing Ron for the jealous prat he was.

Now that he thought about it, Ron has a lot of the traits Percy has. For one Ron has that self importance, like everything should just come to him naturally or be handed to him on a silver platter. Ron was nothing like the rest of the family, except Percy. Actually, Ron wasn't very much like Percy either. Percy is ambushes wanting to get ahead. There is nothing wrong with that except for the way he did it. Well it's his lose.

Bill, well Bill is kind, out going and very intelligent, willing to do what is necessary to help his family and friends. Charlie was more of the nature type, preferring to work with animals then people. Alex can relate to that. Then there was Percy who thought himself above everyone else. He always inspired to be an important person at any coast. Last but not least are the twins, Fred and George, the fun loving duo of the Marauder style. **/If anything/**, Alex thought **/giving/ **_**them that money was the best thing he could have done for the twins.**_Yes they had made a name for themselves and don't care what anyone thinks.

Ron, Ron was tired of being over shadowed by his brothers and figured the world owed him something. Yes, he was using Harry as a way to get what he wanted with as little effort as possible. Yelp Ron is an opportunist all the way. Alex really wished he could be at the Will reading when Harry James Potter was declared dead. The expression on Ron's face would be priceless. They would have to work hard to get his morphing abilities working, he just couldn't miss that.

After a while Alex became very tired. His thoughts turning his insides into a blender, churning up all the emotions of the last few months was just making him sick. He put his notes way and headed to his bedroom to find Dawn sleeping soundly. He undressed and slipped into bed beside her. She instantly rolled over nesting her head on his chest, her right hand slowly roaming down his body to stop at his groin. Alex sighed and thought **/I have a lot to do in the next few days/** and with that thought drifted off to sleep.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar ~~~~~~**

**Arthur's ending Notes:** Drizzt Daermon N'a'shezbaernon, the Scimitars Icingdeath and Twinkle and Guenhwyvar are all creations of R.A. Salvatore which I give full credit to for creating a spectacular set of books. Thank you for many enjoyable hours of reading.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar ~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter Three A Power House

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling and I don't own Dawn Callisto, she is a character from **"blackshadow":****.com/author/15133's**"Harry and Dawn":.com/story/39002.

**Notes**: Thanks to all who have reviewed and to all who have read my story. Yes I'm still winging this story with on outline.

***Memories or Flashbacks ***

' _Thought '_

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

**Chapter Three**  
**A Power House**

**T**he next week was very taxing for Alex. Dawn had taken him through all of the things a vampire should know. She had been relentless in the training of her Clan Master. Alex took to the training like a duck to water.

Alex and Dawn decided to go to Gringotts to take care of some business. He had to pick up the documents of all his holdings. He also wanted to know why the Goblins were helping him. He knew enough about goblins to know that they don't do a thing unless they get something out of it.

Alex and Dawn arrived at Gringotts and walked into the lobby. They were greeted by Griphook with a bow and shown them to the Directors office. As they followed Griphook, they heard whispers all around.

"Have you ever seen the goblins bow to a human before?"

"Who do you think they are to rate such attention."

Alex's refined hearing heard a familiar voice say "Of all the, I am the Lord of the Most Noble House of Malfoy and I have never been bowed to. Who do they think they are to get better treatment than me" Said Lucius.

"You must give respect to get respect" a voice came from behind Lucius, who spun around to come face to face with a senior advisor of the bank.

Lucius gave him a look of distaste and walked out of the bank mumbling to him self about inferior species.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

**G**riphook had shown Alex and Dawn the way to the Directors office. Once in side the Director and Alex bowed to each other. Ragnok then wave towards the seats, when everyone was settled he touched the stone on his desk. A few moments later Silverband stepped into the room "Yes Director" he asked.

"Please bring in the books for Lord De zonwandelaar at once" and Silverband left.

"So My Lord, it is very good to see you well. How have you been?" asked Director Ragnok.

"Very well Director, I have been training over the last week and have learned quite a bit. I would like to ask you a question if I may?" replied Alex.

"Of course My Lord, please ask away" was Ragnok's reply.

"Well first off I thought we were past this Lord business" Alex said and got a nod from Ragnok. "I would like to know why you are so willing to help me and what's in it for you."

"Well Alex as for why we are helping you is two fold. First you are the riches customer we have. That alone is enough to establish preferential treatment. But you are now in a unique position to help the so-called lesser species, such as the house elves, Centaurs, werewolves, vampires and goblins. You owning or control at least five seats in Wizengamot and your father controls one. The Potter and Ravenclaw seats have influence over any where from six to ten allies to vote your way. You need just cultivate the friendships or allies." Ragnok explained.

"Is there any way to get a copy of the Wizengamot's vote over...say...the last fifteen to twenty years? I would like to see how all my votes were used. I think that they may have been use to influence the votes on key legislation. It's just a hunch but I don't think that my votes where used in the correct fashion." Alex said as he eyed Ragnok with an evil smirk on his face.

"That can be arranged but you will have to be in the Ministry to recast any vote." And with that Ragnok touched the stone on his desk.

Moments later the door opened to admit Silverband. "Yes Director?" he asked.

"Silverband, we need the vote from the Wizengamot for the last twenty years. All details on how every vote were cast and who cast them. How long will that take?" the Director asked.

"It would take a couple of hours. We have most of the information on hand but some of the dead or dormant Houses will take a little time to gather who cast the votes." Silverband replied.

"Very good, proceed at your earliest conveyance." The Director said and Silverband bowed and left.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

**E**lse where in London, a very nervous Auror is pacing the halls of the Ministry. She was waiting for the one person she could talk to. As she turned to pace back up the hall, she heard the lift stop and the door open. As she turned to look she heard someone call her name.

"Tonks, I got your note. What's so important that you need to see me right away?" Remus asked.

"I can't talk about it here. I would have met you at Grimmauld Place but for some reason I can't remember where it is." She replied.

"Oh! Yeah, the new owner has taken possession of the property and changed the wards. Even the Fidelius ward has been changed" Remus said.

Tonks paled, turning almost white. "I was afraid of that, I could turn out being a bastard if the new Head of House deems my parents marriage void. My parents would just turn around and remarry but by then the damage would be done. I wouldn't have a lineage any more. Remus I'm so afraid, I will be looked down on as a second-class citizen with hardly any rights. What am I going to do Remus?" Tonks said as she broke down, crying on his shoulder.

"The first thing we need to do is find some place privet. Then we will take care of everything else. OK, now stop crying and show me some place privet." Tonks let go of Remus and walked down the hall to a door. Once Remus could look inside he saw that it was a broom closet. "You aren't planning on snogging me are you" he asked and got a wet laugh and a smack in the arm.

Tonks and Remus stepped into the closet then Remus warded it three ways from Sunday. If anyone wanted to listen in on the conversation they would have to break in.

Once everything was satisfactory, Remus pulled out his wallet and removed a piece of parchment. He laid the tip of his wand on it and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to on good". Lettering started to form on the page, "read and memorize this" and he handed the parchment to Tonks. As she read the note, memories of Grimmauld place flooded her mind.

Remus saw the look of recognition and took the parchment back. Placing his wand on it, said "mischief managed" and the words disappeared. He placed the page back in his wallet then turned to Tonks "ready to go?" and with a nod they dropped the wards and left the building.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

**B**ack at Gringotts, Alex, Dawn and Ragnok were going over the books for the five houses, three major houses, Ravenclaw, Potter and Black, and two minor houses, Trant and Evans. As expected, each house had a seat on the Wizengamot council. The Black house was also the High Magistrate for the council and had an office in the Ministry. The Ravenclaw and Potter houses had something call a line veto, which when explained gave them the ability to change how a piece of legislation was written. They still had to get a vote of two-thirds from the council to pass the changes. But with the allies that wasn't too difficult.

The lesser houses didn't have any power but they were will entrench on the side of the light. They had some very loyal allies and if the vote was cast in favor of a piece of legislation. The block would vote the same way, whether they agreed or not. This was a very powerful block of votes and if used the wrong way could be devastating.

They also found out that Alex could use Ravenclaw's personal living space at Hogwarts. Alex was just a little pissed that he had not been told earlier. He could have had some place to go in his second year to get away from all the stares and whispers. But he will use them this year and he will move out of the Gryffindor dorm room. That way he can conduct business any way he wants.

By this time Silverband had returned with the Wizengamot's voting records. This information was great. Not only did it show how everyone voted but it also recorded the magical signature of who cast the vote. They wanted to finish up with the house information before moving on to the Wizengamot vote.

Alex now owned four castles, seven mansions, fourteen town houses, three penthouses, two hotels, nineteen condos, twenty-three businesses (including Grunnings), two hundred homes in various country and England, three magical farms, two magical ranches, twelve magical businesses in Diagon Alley and various other magical districts, thirteen vaults and shares in many other magical businesses such as The Daily Profit, Eskalayd Broom Company and Gringotts. All in all, Alex's net worth was close to two hundred and fifty billion gallons.

Dawn passed out after hearing the amount. Alex just sat there with his glazed over eye staring at nothing in particular. After he finally came to his senses, the next thing he found out really pissed him off. He was so mad that the armor and decorations in the room started to rattle. One or two vases exploded until Dawn woke and grabbed Alex in a hug to try and claim him. As the rattling settled down he was asked.

"Alex, what's wrong. What did I miss?" As she looked at Ragnok he started to speak.

"You may want to get a hold of him while I tell you. It seems that who ever took Alex or should I say Harry in got two thousand gallons a mouth for his needs and it seems that the Dursley's were the recipients of the stiffen" commented Ragnok.

Alex's anger started to spike again as he started to speak, "they kept me in squealer and starved me while they spent that money, my money on them selves and Dudley. They kept saying that I owed them for taking care of me. What a load of crap. Would you mind if we took a little break Director? I need some air and it is about lunchtime. I don't want to do any more damage to your office so I think Dawn and I will go to lunch."

"Of course Alex, I could have Griphook make arrangements at the Leaky Caldron for a privet dinning room if you like." Ragnok Said.

"That would be lovely, thank you. What do you say about reconvening at two o'clock? Would be satisfactory with you Director?" Asked Alex.

"That would be perfect Alex. I look forward to it. Have a nice lunch Mrs. De zonwandelaar, until we meet later" and Ragnok bowed to them both.

Alex and Dawn returned the bow and proceed out of the bank. When they reached the lobby all they could hear was talk of how the building had shook. No one could explain why or even how it had happened.

After Alex and Dawn reached the steps of Gringotts, Alex turned to Dawn. "Do you think that that was my magic getting out of control? I mean I was told I would be powerful but this is ridicule. If it is true then I need to find some way to keep my magic under control. Do you have any ideas how to do that?" he finally looked at Dawn as he wound down.

Dawn looked at him with those electric blue eyes and he instantly clamed down, "well you could learn Occlumency. It starts out with meditation to get you centered and to organize your mind to keep intruders from accessing your memories. I'm sure we have a book back at the castle. But for now, let's eat ok." She said as she kissed his temple and dragged him towards the Leaky Caldron.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

_**T**_onks was now pacing the entry hall of Grimmauld place. She turned as she heard the front door open. Remus stepped into the hall and gave her a reassuring smile. As she rushed up to him she said "So who's the new Head of House Black, I know you know or you wouldn't have been able to get me in here. Now fess up" she said.

"Ok, OK, I'll tell you but I need an oath that you won't tell anyone, OK!" Remus said as they made their way into the sitting room.

"Sure, Remus, anything you say" Tonks said as she sat down on the couch. "I Nymphadora Deirdryad Tonks do swear an oath to never divulge any information of the Lord of House Black until such time as Lord Black instructs me that I may, So mote it be." Said Tonks, "now are you satisfied?" she finished.

"That would be just fine Tonks. The reason you can't say anything about the new Lord Black is because it's Harry James Potter. He doesn't want any one knowing that he has his independence just yet. May be you should come by tomorrow and talk to him in person. That way you can lay all your doubts to rest. I'll contact him to night and set it up for you. Will that be OK for you?" Remus got out before Tonks could recover from the news.

"Yeah I think that would be fine. I'm going to see mum and ask her if she would like to meet the new Lord Black if that's OK with Harry." Tonks finished still looking Remus in the eye.

"Let me clear it with him and I'll let you know. Anything else you need luv?" Remus said as they walked to the door.

"No, I think that will be just fine" and she jumped forward and kissed him on the cheek. Tonks was out the door before Remus could react. He just stared at the door for a few minutes then shook his head and when to the library.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

_**A**_lex was still a little upset. He just couldn't clam down. Dawn smirked at him then slide out of her chair and on to her knees. Alex gave her a strange look as she crawled under the table. He gave a weird crocking sound as she started to undo his trousers. He could feel her reach into his boxers and grab his shaft to pull it out. Once the cool air hit his shaft it started to react. But that was nothing like the reaction she got when she racked her teeth across the crown.

Alex thought he was going to jump out of his skin. Oh but it felt oh so good. His mind was on not cumming too quickly and savoring the feel. Dawn started sucking, as his shaft hardened to a point where it almost hurt but Dawn was taking care of that now wasn't she. As the minutes went by, Alex was building up quite a bit of pressure and wasn't sure he could hold out much longer.

With a deep growl he came in her wet, warm mouth and tried his best not to scream out for joy. Once he was finished and Dawn had redone his trousers, he was her head appear from under the table with the biggest grin possible on her face.

"How do you feel now Alex?" she asked with mischief still present in her eyes. "Is all the anger and tension gone?" all Alex could do was nod, when he tried to speak he only croaked. "Good, now may be we can enjoy our lunch." After a pause and a couple of bites Dawn leaned forward, "I think that I'm just a little too full now. I don't think I could eat another bite. So I'm ready to go when you are Alex." As she whispered in his ear getting a noticeable gulped and a nodding of his head.

Alex headed to the counter to pay for the meal as Dawn waited by the back door. As he turned to walk towards her she licked her lips just to watch him turn red from his collar to his hairline. He was just so cute when he blushed and it was too easy to spin him up.

As they walked out to the back ally and passed through the archway into Diagon Alley Dawn asked "Alex, do you think you can get through the rest of the day or would you rather postpone this for a later date?"

Alex looked at her and saw the concern in her eyes. He knew that she was trying to help him through the transition and he loved her for it. "I don't know if I can but I don't want to wait either. I would really like to get this over with, besides I don't think there will be any more big surprises." He said with a look of uncertainty.

"Well I'll be there to help you through this." Dawn said then she got a big grin on her face and glint of mischief in her eye, "if need be we could always ask the goblins for privet room to take care of your anger and stress like at the Leaky Caldron."

The look on Alex's face was just too much for her and she started laughing. Alex's expression changed from horror to up most surprise but he couldn't hold out and started to laugh. He had to admit that he felt much better. They laughed and giggled all the way to the bank.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

_**A**_t that time, in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was checking his instruments. Harry was defiantly alive but his status has changed. Some how evolved to some higher life form. He just couldn't explain it. He was somewhere in London, may be even Diagon Alley but he couldn't pin point it. _'I wonder if he has acquired the "power the Dark Lord knows not"'_ he thought. _'That could explain the change in his life status. I should get in contact with Remus, just to make sure he still in the dark.'_

Albus stood and walked over to the fireplace. Grabbing a hand full of Floo powder and heaved it on to the fire. When the flames turned green he stepped in and said "12 Grimmauld Place". He spun out of sight then got spit out of the fire place in his office. Looking around very confused it dawned on him _'I wonder if a new Lord Black has been chosen? If so I wonder who it is. It could be any one of the Black's or Malfoy's and if so we have a major security problem. I must contact the rest of the order to find out who has control of headquarters.' _and with that he started making floo calls to all the order members starting with Mad Eye Moody.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

**R**emus sat at the desk in the library and pulled out parchment, ink and a quill. He thought for a moment, _'how am I going to explain this to Alex. He will probably go spar on me. I should have thought before I acted but Tonks just gets to me. Will nothing like the present to get it done'_ and he started writing.

**Dear Alex**

**First I would like to apologize. I told Tonks who the new Lord Black is. I know I should have talked to you first but she was just so upset, and I had to try to claim her down.**

**Her main concern was that the new Lord Black would dissolve her parent's marriage making her a bastard. Her worth in the magical world would be even less than that of a half-blood.**

**I've set up an appointment for you tomorrow to meet with Tonks and her mother. I hope I haven't bollixed up thing too bad. **

**I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Remus**

As he finished the letter, Hedwig flew in the window and landed on the desk. "Well you're right on time girl. If you could give this to Alex away from everyone else I would appreciate it. Now off with you and take care of Alex.

Hedwig looked at Remus and gave him a hard hoot as if to tell him "of course I will take care of him, don't I always". She puffed up her feathers then took off out the window, leaving a laughing Remus setting at the desk.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

**A**s Alex and Dawn approached the bank they noticed that the Goblin Guards were looking in their direction. They mounted the stairs and the goblins looked to be preparing for something. When they reached the landing the goblins went down on one knee then nodded to Alex as he passed them and entered the bank. Before the door closed they could here, "What the fu..." bang and the doors shut.

Once in side Alex looked for someone to take them to Director Ragnok's office. The lobby suddenly burst with noise of witches and wizards trying to get the attention of the goblin they were just talking to. Alex got the feeling of being a bug under a microscope. Every goblin in the lobby was staring at them, some with respect and others with a hope of being acknowledge.

Alex stood up straight then did a very deep bow, almost imitating a house elf. After he straightened up he saw Griphook coming towards him. Griphook bowed and said "if you would please follow me my Lord, I will show you back to Director Ragnok's office."

"Please Master Griphook, led the way" as Griphook turned and headed to a set of doors at the back of the lobby, ignoring the whispers that broke out all around them.

After entering the corridor beyond the doors, Alex asked Griphook. "What was all of that about Griphook back there in the lobby, not to mention at the front door. What's going on?"

"Well you my lord have been made High Regency of Gringotts, which is equivalent to your Ambassador ship in the Wizarding World. But I have to say that no one has ever been greeted or greeted us as grandly as your greeting was today." Griphook replied with a toothy grin. He turned and proceeded down the corridor.

After a few minutes they arrived at the now familiar door of Director Ragnok. Griphook knocked entered and bowed. "Lord and Lady De zonwandelaar Director" he said then bowed and left.

"Please come in My Lord, My Lady and have a seat. Shall we pick up where we left off?" Ragnok finished off with a very toothy grin.

"That would be fine Director but before we proceed I would like to ask a question if I may" Alex Asked

"Of course My Lord. What would you like to know?" Ragnok replied.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**


	5. Chapter Four Loyalties

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling and I don't own Dawn Callisto, she is a character from **"blackshadow":****.com/author/15133's**"Harry and Dawn":.com/story/39002.

**Authors Notes:** Thanks to all who have reviewed and to all who have read my story. I'm from America and I use Microsoft Word to write on. As of right now, all words are spelled correctly.

***Memories or Flashbacks ***

'_Thought '_

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

**Chapter Four**  
**Loyalties**

**H**ermione Granger sat in her bedroom with a tome in her lap, however she wasn't reading. She was thinking, which in her case meant something was just a little off. Her thoughts drifted back to a few days after Harry had disappeared. She and Ron were at the Leaky Cauldron getting a bite to eat when Ron said something strange.

*** **_**Ron and Hermione were looking for Harry in Diagon Alley when lunch time rolled around.**__****_

_**"I'm starved" Ron said "lets go to the Leaky Cauldron and get some lunch."**__****_

_**"But Ron we need to find Harry, he could be in great danger." Hermione replied.**__****_

_**"But we've been looking for hours. He may not even be in the Alley. Us looking here could be all for not. Please can we get something to eat?" he begged with his Crup eyes.**__****_

_**"Ok" Hermione relented "but we keep a look out for him while we eat."**__****_

_**"Ah Hermione, why are you so intent on finding Harry?" asked Ron.**__****_

_**"Because he's my friend" she shot back at him.**__****_

_**"Ok, if it will make you feel better. Now can we go?" whined Ron as his stomach growled.**__****_

_**They made there way to the Leaky Cauldron and found a table. Tom came by to take their order. Hermione, true to her word was watching everyone coming in to and going out of the pub.**__****_

_**She noticed a tall man and a women come in with dark red almost black hair. She thought to her self, **__**'I know him from somewhere, but where? He looks very familiar. I think I should know him.'**_**  
**_**  
**__**She watched as the two sat down and the man looked at her. She saw a small smile appear on his face as he nodded to her.**__****_

_**Hermione shook her head and turned back to Ron.**__****_

_**"Where do you think Harry is?" Hermione said, with a worried look on her face. **__****_

_**The red-headed boy sitting across from her said "Who cares?" **__****_

_**"RON! He could be dead." She yelled at him.**__****_

_**"I hope so then we'll get all his money." Hermione looked at him shocked. **__**'I thought he was Harry's friend. I can see now why he always turned his back on Harry.'**__** She thought.**__****_

_**"Come on Hermione, look it all the danger he put us through." Ron continued.**__****_

_**"I know that Ron, but he usually had a good reason." Hermione told him.**__****_

_**"Look Hermione, lets not talk about him any more alright. Let's just eat and get on with our day, OK" Ron said.**__****_

_**Hermione sighed. "Oh alright but I still think you could be a little more sympathetic." She huffed then finished her meal.**__****_

_**Then their conversation turned to more mundane topics. ***__**  
**_  
Snapping out of her memory she just realized that Ron was never Harry's friend, not really. He was always so jealous of Harry and his fame. Then Ron found out about the money and he really went bent. He couldn't understand why Harry never used his fame to get them things. It also seemed as though Ron was always just a little disappointed when Harry got him simple gifts for Christmas and birthdays.

Now Ron is hoping Harry is dead so he could get the money.

_'Harry deserves better than that, of course he is a danger magnet but that isn't entirely all his fault. The headmaster could have done more to protect them than he did.'_ She thought. _'If Harry needs my help I will give it to him. I just hope he's ok.'_

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

_**M**_ad Eye Moody had just closed the floo call with Albus. He sat back in his chair, _'something is very strange about this situation'_ he thought. _'Albus is just a little too concerned about the Potter boy, of course he may be the only person standing between Voldemort and the Wizarding World which means he should be protected. But why keep him isolated and ignorant. Why hasn't Albus started training Harry to fight? There must be some ulterior motive behind Albus' plan, but what?'_

_Alastor stood and stomped his way towards the only room in the house that didn't have Anti-Apparition and Anti-Portkey wards on it. He designed this room him self. It was copied after the old medieval castle entrances with murder holes which a wand could be fired in any direction.___

_He opened the door with a flick swish flick, a variation of the Alohomora spell. Once in the room he repeated the spell to lock the door again. Double checking that he had everything he needed, he apparited away.__  
_

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

_**D**_irector Ragnok looked Alex in the eye after making that comment.

Alex just wasn't ready for anyone to give him a straight answer. "Why are you and the bank helping me? From past experience, everyone has his or her own agendas. What exactly is yours?" asked Alex. Dawn gasped next to him. She didn't expect him to be so direct.

"That is a very good question My Lord. We here at Gringotts pride our selves on making money for not only our clients but for our selves. But the humans of the Wizarding World view us as little more than domesticated animals. This is also true of other magical creatures. You My Lord are in a very unique position to not only change public opinion but to get equal rights for all magical creatures, As well as for yourself and your father. No one need know of your little ailment. You could push for reform of some of the harsher laws ageist Werewolves and Vampires. So we here at Gringotts wish to back you in any reform plan we, as a whole, can come up with. Does that answer your question My Lord?" Ragnok finished with just a little trepidation.

"Yes... Yes I believe it dose, But why me? Why am I the one you wish to back?" Alex inquired.

"To be honest My Lord, you are the only individual with enough power and money to pull this off. Besides, you are a vampire now. You will now be regulated just as any other non human creature would be."

"May I ask a personnel question My Lord?" Alex nodded, "Did you like being kept uninformed and imprisoned at your relatives?" Alex shook his head, "Will if you reveal your new status you will be treated worse than you have been before. Just ask your companion, she will tell you."

Alex looked to Dawn and saw the fear in her eyes as she nodded her head. "So you see it is advantages to both of us to help each other. Don't you agree My Lord?" Ragnok said with a raised eye brow.

Alex sat there thinking, it seemed like hours but in reality it was only minutes. "Yes Director, I see your point and I tend to agree with you. So what should our next move be" asked Alex.

"I think you should start fostering alliances with most if not all of the light families. The Wizengamot meets in two days and I think you should claim your seats and I think it is time your family claim theirs." Ragnok Stated.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

_**A**_lastor appeared at the apparitions point in Diagon Alley. After paying his fee to use the apparition point he began searching the alley.

As he searched, he came across other members of the Order. They must be doing the same thing as he, searching for Harry. However his search was not the same as theirs. Alastor was looking for answers.

He was out side Gringotts, using his eye to search the near by building, when he happen to look at the bank. Ragnok was in conference with a couple, which is nothing new. Ragnok always took care of the most important clients. What was strange was that the couple was young and Alastor did not recognize them. Alastor knew by sight all of the influential people in Wizarding Britain.

After watching them for a while, Alastor felt like he should know the young man from some where. The way he moved was very familiar and he looked like someone he knew. He was baffled.

_'I'll just follow them when they leave' __he_ thought.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

_**"D**_irector, I think we should go over the Wizengamot's votes and see who used my votes and how they were used." Alex said looking to Ragnok for conformation.

"Very well My Lord." The Director said as he pulled out the Wizengamot ledger. He placed his hand on the cover, "highlight all votes for the houses of Ravenclaw, Potter, Black, Trant and Evans."

Director Ragnok opened the ledger as they all crowded around. The book was amazing, each house requested was highlighted a different color. Blue for Ravenclaw, Maroon for Potter, Gray for Black, Fuchsia for Trant and Golden for Evans.

"Well it looks like the Minister and the Under Secretary have been using your votes to get legislation on non human regulation passed. Most all of the Goblin restriction bills, all of the Werewolf and Vampire restriction bills and most all other magical creature regulation bills. Here's something interesting, ninety percent of these bills were introduced by Fudge or Umbridge. Three out of the last ten percent were introduced by Dumbledore." Ragnok Intoned.

"It looks like most of these only passed by only a few votes. If I were to change my votes, half to three quarters of these laws would disappear. How does the system work? How would the Auror's know the laws had changed?" Alex asked in a hopeful sounding voice.

"The procedure would be that you would have to activate your Head of House rings in the Ministry and then change the vote for each piece of legislation. There would be a bell sounding off in the Ministry indicating that laws in enacted or removed. Any Auror not in house will get a note informing them that legislation in being changed requiring them to return to the Ministry. Once the law in defeated or accepted, it will be placed in the appropriate filing cabinet in the Hall of Records and a copy will go to the Ministers personal files. Do you under stand My Lord?" Ragnok finished with a mischievous look in his eye.

"I believe I do. So Director, are you up to a little field trip to the Ministry?" Alex asked getting a nod from Ragnok.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

_**A**_lastor watched as Ragnok and the couple moved to the lobby of the bank. The goblin Bank Director waved over three guards who bowed to the Director then to Alastor's surprise the young man. The group then walked towards the banks personal carts cavern to the Ministry.

Alastor skipped ran to the nearest apparition point, paid his fee and apparited to the Ministry. He arrived in time to see the Goblin group depart the carts and head up to the third floor. _'Why are they going to the Wizengamot suites?'_ he asked himself.

The group stopped in front of the Magistrates office. Alastor's mind worked quickly through the list of Wizengamot seats. _'Which family was the Magistrate?'_ he thought. Then like lightening bolt from out of the blue, the exact same lightening bolt that is on the forehead of the Boy-Who-Lived. Everything clicked into place, _'Albus, you bastard.'_ He thought.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

_**A**_lex stood at the door of the Magistrate. He looked a little perplexed. He had tried to open the door with his right hand but it was locked. _'How do I get in?'_ he thought. He reached out with his left hand to try the door. As soon as his hand touched the door he heard a click. He turned the handle and the door opened.

The outer office had light wood paneling with a desk and four couches and six arm chairs. _'Anti-room'_ Alex thought. Passing through this room he reached the door to the main office, opening the door he looked in.

The office was appointed with shades of green and gold. A large Teak desk sat in front of a large window showing down on the town of London. Book shelves lined the walls. To the left near the window was a door. There was another door opposite it in the other wall. Alex looked around in amazement. This couldn't be his, he's just Alex. That sounded so strange to him.

Alex walked over to the door on the left. Opening the door he found a huge bathroom. It had a bath tub and a shower and two sinks. The door across from it was a large walk in closet with ceremonial robes in deep green and gold.

"Ok, what do we do first?" he asked to the room in general.

"Well My Lord, first you need to have a seat and relax" said Ragnok. "Then you need to activate your rings by touching each to the stone on your desk. That will let the Wizengamot legislative magic know you are registered to vote or change your vote." Ragnok informed him from in front of the desk.

Alex sat at the desk and touched each ring to the stone. Each time a different tone would sound indicating the family registering. When all five were registered Alex looked up "now what?" he asked.

"The next thing is to pull up the bill you want to look at. You place you palm on the pad on the desk then ask for the Bill and the number. We get the both from the ledger, under stand?" Ragnok explained.

Alex nodded "I think so, let's try one of the Werewolf Bills." And they looked through the ledger.

"How about this one" Dawn said pointing at a number "the Werewolf Marriage Restriction Act of 1980, it was passed by three votes. If you use all of your votes it will be repealed."

Alex looked at the number then placed his hand on the pad. "Bill number WMR5468952145." And a copy of the bill appeared on the desk. "Ok now what do I do?" he asked.

"Now you take your wand and touch the parchment with the tip. Then depending on the way you what to change the vote you would say Vicissitudo suffragium nullus to change the vote to no and Vicissitudo suffragium certus to change the vote to yes. Any other questions My Lord?" Ragnok asked with a grin.

"Great, let's try this on.." BANG, BANG, BANG. Someone was knocking on the door. "Who the hell knows we're here?" asked Alex.

Ragnok quietly said "Guards" and they fanned out around the door.

When they were in position, Ragnok pointed at Alex. "Who is it?" he called out and waited for the reply.

"Potter, its Moody, let me in!" the gruff voice of the retired Auror came through the door. Alex looked cautiously towards Ragnok. "Look I can see you're not alone and I'm not here to take you back to that idiot Albus, so let me in."

Alex stood and the parchment disappeared. He stopped and looked at Ragnok, "it keeps non Wizengamot Members from changing bills."

Alex nodded and walked to the door. When he got there he opened the door just far enough so that the catch was released. Then he backed up, "OK Moody, come on in" he said as he watched the door open.

Moody pushed the door open and stomped into the office. "What are you up to Potter and why do you look different?" he asked.

"Before I answer any of your questions I need you to swear a fidelity oath to one of my houses. The oath will include a prevision about confidentiality. Do you have a problem with that?" Alex stated.

"Which houses are you talking about," Moody asked as he narrow his eyes his real eye at Alex.

"You have the choice of Ravenclaw, Potter, Black, Trant or Evans. You may choose which ever one you wish." Alex stated.

Alastor stood there for a few moments "OK" and he cleared his throat "I, Alastor Octavius Moody swear Fidelity and allegiance to Lord Harry Potter Black. I will keep his secrets and protect him with my Magic and my Life. So mote it be."

Alex looked startled by the oath until Dawn elbowed him in the ribs "So mote it be." He said. "Come in Master Moody and have a seat."

Once everyone was seated Alex explained what had happened up until now and what they were doing. "I'm sorry if you think I trapped you with the oath but I can't take any chances. Dumbledore is after me and I don't know why this whole thing got started."

"Well it may be that they found out Lily was the descendent to Ravenclaw. James and Albus are cousins. They probably wanted to control half of Hogwarts. They are both related to Gryffindor and if they could control Hogwarts they could teach any types of magic they wish with out Ministry involvement. It's a pretty good plan if James and Lily hadn't died. Knowing Albus, he probably has a back up plan in place, probably using the Hufflepuff Heir. We need to find out who is to inherit that line." Moody turned to Ragnok and said "can we convince you to find out who will inherit?"

"Well sense you are a counsel of our High Regency of Gringotts, I think we can do something along that line." Ragnok smiled.

"Good" Alastor said with a gruesome smile as he looked back at Alex. "My Lord," Alex rolled his eyes and got a shot in the ribs from Dawn's elbow, "I do have a request if I may." Alastor stated.

"Which would be what Master Moody?" Alex replied.

"There are some Pureblood bills passed that are to keep all but the purebloods in power. If we can swing some of the votes of the other light houses, we could take away a lot of the pureblood's power base. We would have to look at the bills to see how many votes we would need, but I think it can be done." Alastor said sweeping his gaze around the room.

"I think that's an excellent idea Alastor." Alex had a devious grin on his face.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

_**S**_o far it was a very go day, Cornelius had just received his installment from **Lucius to introduce a pureblood bill at the next Wizengamot meeting and there wasn't much on his appointment calendar today. Another couple of hours and he could go home and relax with a drink. His wife is out town for another week. **_'Should I go to the brothel tonight?'___**he thought to himself.**___'It would get rid of all the tension of the last week.'_** He shook his head. He had other things to do than think about such pleasures.****  
**  
He had just lent back in his chair and closed his eyes when a bell sounded. Cornelius jumped out of his chair looking around. Then he saw it, a parchment sprang out of his filing cabinet and the passed stamp at the top changed to rejected and flew to the rejected bill file.

"What the hell is going on here" he yelled. Running over to his desk he slapped a stone "Umbridge, Weatherby get in here this instant" he yelled.

He heard another bell and turned to see the Werewolf Children Act of 1980 pop into existence over the filing cabinets. "No! This can't be happening, those bills can't be changed," he yelled.

At this point the doors burst open and Umbridge rushed in "Minister, what's wrong?" she asked as the Passed stamp changed to Rejected and the bill flew to the rejected cabinet.

"The werewolf restriction bills we passed are being rejected. How can this be happening? Some of those bills needed at least five votes to swing the other way. Are there five Wizengamot Members in house now?" he demanded. **Percy**Weasley came running into the office at that point, "Weatherby, get the Wizengamot Ledger now!" and Percy rushed out of the office.

Two minutes later Percy ran back into the Minister's office carrying a ledger under his arm and skidded to a stop in front of the Minister's desk. "Give me that," the Minister demanded and pulled the book out of Percy's hands.

Cornelius placed the ledger on his desk, pulling his wand and touching it to the cover he said "Werewolf Children Act of 1980" and the ledger popped open to the page the bill was on. "This can't be, the votes for Ravenclaw, Potter, Black, Trant and Evans are all reversing themselves."

Umbridge gasped and fainted.

"Weatherby, get Gringotts on the floo and find out who has taken over as head of those houses and don't take no for an answer." He yelled as Percy ran out of the office, "and if you can't find out who it is you're fired" he finished as Percy stopped dead in his tracks. He might as well clean out his desk now. The goblins will never give up that information to any one. Percy proceeded to his office at a walk, the slower he went the longer he could keep his job.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

_**A**_lex had changed the vote on six bills before Wizengamot Registration closed at five p.m. he was feeling pretty good about himself. Not only had he changed the law allowing Remus to marry but they could also have children. He had also rejected the bill restricting werewolf employment practices. Actually it was now against the law to discriminate against any one stricken by a blood disease.

Dawn lend down and whispered in his ear "I'm so hot for you right now." And his eyes popped open.

"Well gentlemen that is all we can do today. Director Ragnok, thank you so much for instructing me on parliamentary procedures. I think we should wait until next week to change some more bills. If you could have a group go through the ledger and a cumulate a list of bills to work on I would pay ten percent above wage. Have them get with Alastor to get the list of pureblood bills we need to look at." Alex stated in the calmest voice he could.

"An excellent idea My Lord" Ragnok said with a bow which was returned by Alex.

"Are you leaving Har.. ah Alex. I apologize, it will take a little time to remember your real name" said Alastor with a sheepish grin.

"That quite all right" Alex replied, "now if you will excuse us we would like to look around the office a little while. I'll see you tomorrow Director if that's ok with you?"

"Of course My Lord, any time is good for as important of a client as you, Besides the High Regency of Gringotts may see the Director at any time, until tomorrow Alex, good night." Ragnok said

After every one left, Alex turned to Dawn, "now what did you have in mind?" he said.

She walked up to him, lend forwards and whispered in his ear, "I want to be fucked by the most powerful Wizard in Britain" she said.

"Do you mean Magical, Political or Wealth?" he asked.

"All of the above master."

"Why do you keep calling me master Dawn, I'm not your master." Alex said.

"Actually you are, when I bit you I could feel the power in you take hold of mine and it made me submit. I nearly dropped you when you fainted from the power orgasm it gave me." She said with a glazed look in her eyes.

He took her hand and led her to the desk and took her in his arms, kissing her deeply. While the kiss continued he backed her into the desk. Breaking the kiss he lifted her up on the desk.

He started at her neck and began kissing his way down, taking off her blouse as he went. After each button came lose he would kiss and lick the area of flesh just exposed. It was slow and he was taking his time.

Dawn was in heaven, he was driving her crazy. If she had her way they would be coupling right now.

Alex finished with Dawn's blouse and started on her pants. After they were unbuttoned he grabbed the waste of the pants and pulled as she lifted her delectable arse, pulling them down her legs.

Alex started at her knees and kissed his way up to her moist delectable womanhood. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her towards the edge of the desk and sank to his knees. His lips played over her clit and petals raising her level of ecstasy. His hand slide up her outer right leg sending chills up her spine. His hand slide over her thigh and two fingers separated her petals giving access for his tongue to explore her depths.

Dawn buried her fingers in his hair, trying to direct his tongue where she wanted it but it didn't work. Alex had other things in mind.

Dawn released his hair and tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head breaking his lip contact with her. She whimpered! Once his shirt was off it fell to the ground with all of her clothes.

Alex stood and Dawn's hands went for his belt, fumbling with the buckle and the button. Finally, she got them undone and pushed his pants down, exposing his shaft.

Dawn reached down grasping his shaft guiding him to her honey pot. Once the crown was in he kissed her and shoved. Her gasp into his mouth surprised him. After reestablishing control over himself he started thrusting with vigor.

Dawn squealed with glee as Alex picked up speed, grunting all the while.

After a few moments he pulled out, "turn around" he said as Dawn slipped off the desk and laid her upper body on the desk with thighs against the drawer. Alex lined up and thrust into her from behind. In this position he was able to pick up speed and was ready to cum in on time. With one last hard push he buried himself deep her belly and let go of his seed.

Dawn was on her third orgasm as Alex cam deep in her belly. Lord she would love to have his child but now was not the time.

Once they had calmed down Dawn went to the bathroom to clean up. When she came out of the bathroom he was already dressed. "Why in such a hurry?" she asked.

"I'm sorry luv but I need to go talk to my cousin and I want to get there before bed time. I'll meet you back at the manor later if you don't mind." He said as he kissed her and ran his hands over her bare bottom and squeezed enlisting a squeak out of Dawn. "I love you, you know."

"I know and I love you Alex. Now go do what you need to and hurry home" she said as she picked up her clothes as she watched him smoke out, which is the Vampire type of apparition.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

_**A**_ few moments later Alex appeared in a hallway of Hogwarts. He walked up to the door in front of him and knocked. He could hear some rather bad language from the other side of the door. Then He heard the foot falls as they approached and then the door opened.

"Good evening cousin, how have you been?" He said as he looked upon the person in the door way.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter Five Hello Cousin

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling and I don't own Dawn Callisto, she is a character from **"blackshadow": ****.com/author/15133's**"Harry and Dawn": .com/story/39002.

**Notes**: Thanks to all who have reviewed and to all who have read my story.

***Memories or Flashbacks ***

' _Thought '_

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

**Chapter Five**

**Hello Cousin**

Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting in his office looking over some parchments for the up coming school term when he suddenly looked up. He felt a disturbance in the wards. His eyes became unfocused, _'Lady Hogwarts, do we have an intruder in the castle?'_ he asked Hogwarts herself.

_'One moment Headmaster'_ she said then severed the link. Yes she had felt the intruder but it felt familiar to her some how. As she investigated the person standing in the hall, she found out why he was familiar. He had on Lady Ravenclaw's ring. One of the founders has come home.

_'Headmaster'_ she communicated to Albus. _'We have no intruders in the castle.'_ She did not lie Harry was not intruding. Well not technically. He still had to claim his part of Hogwarts.

_'Thank you so much Lady Hogwarts'_ and he severed the link. Albus was not convinced at all. He had felt something and still needed to investigate. Walking across the office to the fireplace and reaching up to the mantle. He took a pinch of floo powder and tossed in into the flames. After the flames turned green he yelled "Filch" and waited. Soon Filch's face appeared in the flames.

"Yes Headmaster, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Could you please do your rounds now instead of later? I think we may have an intruder but the castle says other wise. Could you check it out for me?"

"Of course Headmaster, I was just going to do that. I will let you know if I find anything." And with that his face disappeared. Albus went back to his desk to finish the paper work. The stacks seem to be getting bigger every year.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

"Mr. Potter, you do know that everyone is out looking for you. Where have you been and why are yo... did you just call me cousin?"

"Yes I did and you are my cousin yet a very distant one." Replied Alex "May I come in or would you rather hold this conversation in the hallway?"

With a huff _Minerva stepped back and allowed Alex to enter. As soon as the door closed she started in with the twenty questions. "What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter?"__"What professor no 'Please have a seat' or 'would you like some tea' not even a 'how are you'" Alex inquired as he gave Minerva an, 'I know something you don't know' smirk.__  
_  
"Well seeing as it is late and you shouldn't be here...she paused... oh well, bollix. Would you like some tea, Mr. Potter?" she said as her rant ran out of steam.

"Why yes I would love some professor," said Alex as he sat down in a wing back chair near the fireplace.

After conjuring a tea set and serving, _Minerva asked her question again. "Now Mr. Potter, why are you here and why are you hiding?"__"A week ago I went to Gringotts and found out that I am heir to a number of houses. This was a surprise in it self but the biggest surprise was that I had a cousin, you. Well, I have spent most of today at Gringotts getting my affairs in order." Alex Said._"And how would we be related Mr. Potter?" _Minerva asked.__  
_  
"Well cousin, it would seem that we are both descendants of the Most Noble House of Wilconsen. You are related through your father's mother and me through my mother on her mum's side. It seems that when I tried on the ring for head of house, it rejected me. The goblins did a little research and found that you are more likely to be the next head of house do to your father's lineage rather than my mother's."

_Minerva could only stare, with her mouth open. She was related to Harry Potter. On top of all of that she could be the head of the Most Noble House of_Wilconsen. "Why are you here at this late hour Harry and why bring it up now?" she asked.

"Thank you _Minerva." Alex said._

_"What for?" she answered.__  
_  
_"For calling me Harry." He replied "_Those are two very good questions, first I would like to get an oath from you. I would like it to be a blood and magic oath but if that more than you are willing to give a magic oath would do just fine."

_Minerva watched him for a few minutes with a calculate eye then came to a decision. "OK Harry, I'll take both oaths but this had better be good. Is there any special way that the oath should be worded?" she asked__"Now that you mentioned it, I would like you to swear the oath to Lord Ravenclaw-Potter-Black" he said after some thought.__Minerva gasped at that revelation but nodded her head in acknowledgement.__Alex and Minerva both cut the palm of their right hand and clasped them together. "I, Minerva Weston McGonagall, do swear on my blood and my magic to keep anything that Lord Ravenclaw-Potter-Black says to me in strict confidence or until the he gives me permission to do so. So mote it be."__Alex said, "So mote it be." As a purple aurora surround them then faded away. _

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

Filch and Mrs. Norris roamed the halls of Hogwarts. So far nothing was out of order. He always liked Hogwarts in the summer. No pesky kids messing up the halls or making noise. It was quiet and he could take his Magic courses with out embarrassment of being found out.

Yes summer was a good time of the year.

Filch rounded the corner and saw Mrs. Norris standing very still half way down the hall. 'Oh I hope she not petrified again' he thought as he ran up to her.

As he knelt beside her Mrs. Norris fell over on her side. Filch checked her over, she was dead. Yes she was old and had lived a very long and happy life. But Filch couldn't get pasted the idea that some sort of hex or jinks was left by one of the juvenile delinquents that attended the school. Yes they all had it out for him. They all hated him but he would get even and find out who had done this.

Filch picked Mrs. Norris up and headed to the Headmasters office, his rounds forgotten.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

On the other side of the door from Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris, Alex was explaining what had happened so far.

"Now there is a lot to explain so if you could let me get through all of this with out interruptions." And _Minerva nodded. "First off my mane is not Harry James Potter. My real name is Alexander Thomas Lupin." __She gasped at this. "Yes it is true. James Potter and Albus Dumbledore conspired to make Lily Evans marry James. In the process stealing Remus Lupin's son, I suspect it was because of my mother's power or Magical Core. From her diaries she said that she was on par with the founders, which make sense. She was related to Lady Ravenclaw." Another gasps. "They use a spell called __Adverto__Amor to make mother and father forget they were in love. Mother broke the spell in seventh year and got back together with my father, Remus. Near the end of school, just before or after graduation, James cast the spell again not knowing mother was pregnant. When the child was born with brownish red hair James realized what happened and enlisted Albus' help in making the child his. They cast the __Heredity Ritual__ on me, making me the heir to the Potter line."__"I can't believe Albus would be a part of this. Yes he has the Greater Good to think about but to break up a couple for any reason, I just don't know." Minerva ranted. "Wait one minute," she said as she Accio a tome from the bookshelf. "The _Adverto_Amor was probably cast using James' name. The__by-product of the spell would make Remus forget his love for Lily. The_Heredity Ritual_is a very complicated spell, it says here the incantation is '_Muto**is ea id me**iussu **mei veneficus itaque****semen-inis **ut** ascio'. Which roughly translates to ****'**Alter this baby at the command of my magic and seed to adopt as one's own.' _The word seed is the key to the spell. The male must donate some sperm to make the child an heir. The reason must have been more than just a powerful witch but what?"__"Well they did or so my mother said. But that's not the most surprising news. Now remember you've sworn not to say anything." And Minerva nodded. He looked Minerva in the eye with just a little trepidation. "I am now a Vampire."__Minerva gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "But how, when?" she asked.__"A weeks ago. I was walking at dusk and Dawn came up behind me. I must have startled her when I asked what she wanted with out even looking around. Dawn then used her allure to feed on me and I let her. I am immune to Veela allure. Then I feed off of her blood, I figured that this was a way to get away from Albus' control," he said.__  
_  
_"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. You know you will have to go register with the Ministry and they will be tracking you. You think the Minister hate you now. He will really be after you after knowledge of this get out. He'll be calling you a dark creature or the up and coming Dark Lord. You will not be able to finish your education." She was near tears.__"Minerva, I will not need to register and I will continue my education" he replied taking her hand to comfort her. __'She would think of education first. Her and Hermione are so much alike'__ he thought.__"But how are you going to go to classes, they are all during the day. You will be sick all the time. And what do you mean you will not have to register?" she rushed to say.__"Will, to answer your first question, I am what's called a day walker. I have no problems with sunlight. That also answers your second question. They will not know I'm a Vampire." He said.__"I have five seats in Wizengamot and I have been checking into the vote of all the bills sense Grandpa Potter died. I have found out that James has voted ageist his friends and with Albus on any magical creature bills. I also found out that Fudge and Umbridge have been using my houses to pad their votes for regulations of what they call Non-Human spices regulation bills, such as Werewolves, Vampires and Centaurs. I have already started to change the vote on Werewolf regulations. They can now marry and have children. I will also change the regulation on vampires." He said as he looked into her eyes. "What I need from you is for you to accept the Head of House_Wilconsen. Then I will meet with the vassals of all my houses and see if we can change some of the laws that passed with a larger amount of votes. I hope I can count on you for help." Alex said looking at her over his teacup.

She looked up into the most brilliant emerald green eyes. _'It feels like he's looking into my soul'_ she thought. "Of course Har.. ur sorry.. Alex. I will help in any way I can."

"Thank you cousin, I will leave you now. I wish you sweet dreams." Alex said as he stood. With one last smile he headed for the door and was gone before she knew it.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

Albus was startled when Filch walked into his office carrying his cat. "Albus, one of those monsters you call children killed my cat." Filch yelled.

"But that's not possible, the children have all left for the summer. Tell me what happened?" Albus responded.

"We were doing our round like you asked us to do. Mrs. Norris got a head of me on the third floor. I came around the corner and found her standing very still. I ran up to her and she just fell over dead. I want some one to pay for this Albus." He yelled again.

Albus was waving his hands trying to calm Filch down, "Yes, yes. We will investigate what happened right now." And with that, Albus walked to the fireplace and throw a pinch of powder in the fire. "Madam Pomfrey" He called out.

A few seconds later Madam Pomfrey's face appeared in the flames "yes Headmaster, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Poppy, could you come to my office to do an exam on a cat please?" he asked.

"Of course Headmaster, I will be there in five minutes." She replied and her face disappeared from the flames.

"Now we've nothing to do but wait" Albus said to the room as a whole.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

Even though the Ministry was closed the candles were burning in the Minister's office. It was just him, Umbridge, the night watchman and roving security. Fudge was in a tizzy. How could his plans fall apart so easily? They had only chosen the houses that were known to have died out. They had done the research and could not find any one who could claim the houses. The youngest house of Evans had died out one hundred and fifty years ago. _'This just can't be happening' _he thought. All he could see is his political career going down the loo.

Fudge looked at Umbridge and could see she was livid. She had murder in her eyes.

_'How could this happen, all those months and years of work, gone. Who could have done this' _she thought_, 'must be some bleeding heart liberal. I'll have to keep watch on anyone coming up through the ranks. This has power play all over it, I won't stand for this'_ her thoughts yelled.

They both looked at each other sighed and continued their research.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

Alex left Minerva's room and started walking. He wasn't sure where he was going but it seemed as though Hogwarts herself was guiding him.

After awhile Alex found himself at the huge double doors to the Great Hall. He walked up and pushed the right door open. Looking in side the dark and empty hall it felt lonely.

Entering the hall, Alex was drawn to the wall behind the staff table. He remembered going through the door in the middle of the wall in his fourth year. He looked at the wall and noticed a glow off to the right.

Walking over he found a circle on the wall about chest high. He placed his hand in the circle and felt a draw on his magic. The circle began to enlarger until it was a larger portal. He stepped through and found himself in a stairwell. Climbing the spiral staircase up three flights to a long narrow room. The room reminded him of a choir loft in a church.

Alex started to look around trying to figure out why he was brought to this room. He was crossing the center of the room when a white light flared upwards engulfing him.

_Welcome My Lord I am Lady Hogwarts. It is a pleasure to meet you. I recognized you your first year. It was I who helped your mother break the memory hold in her seventh year, but once the Headmaster got involved I could not help her. But now I can help you. _Lady Hogwarts said.

_My Lady, not to sound skeptical but how can you help me?_ Alex asked.

_My Lord, if you finish claiming your inheritance, our magic will be combined and I will be able to protect your mind and body from attack while on the grounds of Hogwarts. Even the Headmaster may not harm you._ She said with a smile in her voice.

_You are to kind My Lady. What must I do to claim my inheritance?_ Alex asked.

_There are many different ways to claim your portion of Hogwarts. You could use Blood Magic or a heredity spell, but I would like you to claim your portion in the physical way. _She said as an image of a naked Tonks formed in front of him.

Alex looked at the resemblance of Tonks with a critical eye. _I know you like this form My Lord. You may not have a crush on her now but you once did. Come My Lord and take your inheritance_ she said as she took his hand and lead him to a bed that appeared out of the floor.

Alex's clothes some how ended up on the floor as they neared the larger four-poster bed. He picked up the woman and placed her on the bed. _Come claim me My Lord_ she whispered as she lay back on the bed.

Alex climbed on the bed running his hand up the inside of her leg. He crossed over to the outside about mid thigh. His hand slide up to her hip and crossed over her belly up to her lower rib cage just below her breast. His other hand traced the same path on her left side, sending a shiver through the woman.

His hands cupped her breasts rubbing his thumbs over her taut nipples as she some how repositioned her legs in either side of his kneeling form. As her knees rubbed his hips he leaned forward and took her left nipple into his mouth. Running his rough tongue over and around the nipple, nipping it every once and a while with his teeth.

Lady Hogwarts was in heaven. She had watched through the centuries as the young adults engaged in this very activity, hoping one day to have an heir come to claim her. As Alex's attention to her breast increased Lady Hogwarts dug her fingers into his long blackish red hair, directing him to where she wanted his lips.

Soon she was beyond caring where his lips were, for he was advancing on her neck. Up her jaw line and capturing her lips, causing her to moan into his mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist dragging his staff towards her core.

In his head Alex heard now My Lord take me now and he plunged deep into her core. Her back arched, emitting a moan, as he hit bottom.

Alex withdrew and plunged in again harder. Then he did it again and again, the pace and pressure building little by little. Reaching a point where the magic would either destroy them or make them one. Alex could hold back on longer and plunged deep within Lady Hogwarts as he shook in his release, causing a golden light to emit from the two forms blinding them both.

Alex opened his eyes and found himself in the center of the room surrounded by white light. A smile crossed his lips as Lady Hogwarts spoke again in his mind _thank you My Lord, I will serve you and your descendents will, this I swear_ and the light flared and faded.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

In the Headmasters office, Poppy was examining Mrs. Norris. "Well it seems as though she had a heart attack. I can find no magical residue to suggest that this was anything but natural causes. I am sorry for your loss Mr. Filch" she said as she placed her things back into her Medical Bag and closed it with a very loud snap. "If that will be all Headmaster?" she asked.

"Yes, yes and thank you for coming Poppy" he replied as he walked her to the door. After Poppy left, Albus turned to Filch, "I am sorry Argus, there doesn't seem to be any foul play in the death of Mrs. Norris. I do giv..." and at that exact moment Albus felt the castles magic flare and the wards being renewed. The feeling took his breath away. Who ever had done this was very powerful indeed. He had to find the person responsible at all cost.

"I am sorry Argus but something has just come up, if you would excuse me" and with that Albus rushed over to the instrument on the bookshelf behind his desk.

As his wand passed over the instruments, symbols formed over them. "He has to be in the area some where." He muttered to himself, "But where? He couldn't have left that quickly."

Filch stood there with an amazed look on his face. His shoulder slumped once he snapped out of his stupor and he picked up his beloved cat and left the room.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

Alex's smile widened and he said "many thanks to you Lady Hogwarts" then he felt the wards flare and new wards go up.

_Those are ancient wards going up, wards that haven't been reinforced in years. You now have control over some forty five percent of the castle. You may even over ride the Headmaster in some cases. Until you return My Lord, please be careful. There are those within and outside this castle who wish you harm. Goodbye_ and with that Hogwarts' presents faded from his mind. Then moments later Alex faded from the castle.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**


	7. Chapter Six Gathering the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling and I don't own Dawn Callisto, she is a character from **"blackshadow": ****.com/author/15133's**"Harry and Dawn": .com/story/39002.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all who have reviewed and to all who have read my story. I am going to apologize about spelling. I'm from America so we don't use U's in color or S's realize. Just please bear with me.

***Memories or Flashbacks ***

' _Thought '_

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

**Chapter Six**

**Gathering the Family**

Alex made it home later that night. Dawn was waiting for him in the study. She looked up from the book she was reading as he walked into the room and the headed to the bar.

"So how did Minerva take it?" she asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Quit well actually. She gave me a Blood and Magic oath and agreed to try on the Head of House ring some time in the next week." He replied.

She smiled again then sniffed the air. "So whom did you have sex with?" she asked.

Alex spun around so fast that he spelt some of the Firewhiskey from his glass. "What makes you think I've had sex tonight?" He answered his eyes slightly larger than usual.

"Well, the way you're acting right now is a dead give away. But the real reason I asked is that you have a different smell about you. So the question still stands. Whom did you have sex with?" she said.

"Well that's the strange part, I didn't have sex with anyone per say. I have claimed another part of my inheritance while at Hogwarts." He replied.

"Oh! How so?" she questioned.

"The castle led me to a room behind and above the Great Hall. Once there, Hogwarts magic created a magical image of Tonks and had me claim her by having sex with the image. We now have two allies at Hogwarts." He said.

"And who is the second?" Dawn asked.

"Hogwarts of course, she will help out when ever possible. I can even over rule Albus in some cases." He replied. "I will be going back in a couple of day to get her to open Ravenclaw's privet suites for us to use while at school. Not even Albus can get into those rooms with out my permission." He finished with a smile.

"So you had a very eventful evening, why don't you finish your drink and we can go to bed" after a pause "Do you think you can help me with an itch I have had most of the evening?" she said with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

Alex ginned, downed the rest of his drink and walked across the room. Taking her offered hand he led her from the room to the master suite.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

Dumbledore was still investigating the disturbance he felt in the wards and Hogwarts wasn't helping. During the investigation, Albus realized that the ancient wards were active. _'Who had powered the old wards and why had they been powered. No one could power the wards alone so the question was who had that much power.'_ He as the headmaster of Hogwarts had to re-power the wards every year. But he couldn't do it alone. He had to get help from some of the teachers.

He had to fine the person or persons at all cost. Who ever they are, they are extremely powerful, May be even more powerful than Albus himself. They must be convinced to fight for the Side of the Light. If they are already on the Side of the Light he must in sure they stay on the Light Side. This person would be a great asset to the Light Side if Albus could control them.

Albus sat there for quit awhile thinking. Suddenly he got up from the desk and crossed the room to the fireplace. Taking a pinch of Floo Powder from the jar and tossing it into the fire he called out "Severus" and waited. A few moments later Severus' head appeared in the flames.

"Yes Headmaster, What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Severus could you please research some human and creature control potions for me?" Albus asked.

Severus got a haunted look in his eyes "of course Headmasters, when do you need the results?" he asked.

"Right now there is no rush, just at your conveyance if you would" he said.

"Of course Headmaster" Severus said and his head disappeared from the flames.

Albus sat back in the wing back chair near the fireplace and thought _'the things I do for the greater good'_

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

Alex awoke in the late morning, around ten. He was alone in the bed. He heard water splashing in the bathroom.

As he tried to get out of bed his muscles complained with every move he made. He went to call out "Good morning love" but what came out was "Goo mornping wuv"

His tongue hurt so much he could hardly swallow. So he made his way into the bathroom and climbed into the seaming hot water next to Dawn.

She opened her eye as Alex settled in next to her. "It helps immensely on the sore muscles" she said. "You should have seen me walk to the bathroom this morning. I looked like I was all of my one thousand five hundred years old." Then she laughed as Alex sighed in relief as the hot water engulfed him.

Alex's thought drifted back to last night and early this morning. They had made love in every position imaginable and multiple times. At least he thought so for two holes. He still couldn't believe he could keep it up that long. Or that he could get it back up so many times.

"Don't forget that you have to meet with Remus and your family this afternoon. So you just relax and recuperate for a while. I'll get some breakfast sent up in a little while OK" Dawn said as she stood up to get out of the tub.

As she turn to step over the edge Alex's hand came down sharply on her right butt cheek causing her to yeak slightly from the sting. Her head turn towards Alex and with a smirk on her lips said "may be later lover, but not now. I'm too sore and you're too tired. Just relax now so you can conduct some business today" and with that she was out of the tub and out of the bathroom.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

Alex woke up an hour later, all wrinkly. But his muscles had relaxed and were no longer sore. Pulling himself out of the tub, he grabbed a towel and dried himself while walking into the bedroom. He went into his closet to get dressed for the day.

He merged ten minutes later dressed in black leather pants, blood red silk shirt and a pair of black dragon hide boots. He then headed for his study.

Alex had had the goblins dig up every scrap of parchment pertaining to the black family. He sat behind the desk and started to go through the parchment work. He reviewed the marriage contracts of various family members. He also found a couple of outstanding marriage contracts to certain Grey Families.

Alex pulled out a stack of clean parchments and began to write.

Half an hour later he had three letters written and was in the process of adhering a wax seal to the back and imprinting the Black seal in the middle when Dawn stepped into the room. Moment's later food appeared on the corn of the larger desk.

"I sensed you were out of the tub so I had your house elf, Dobby, get us something to eat" she said as she pulled a chair up next to him behind the desk and sat down.

"When did Dobby show up? I didn't think to get in touch with him" Alex said then turned to the room at larger and called "Dobby"

With a faint pop Dobby stood before Alex. "Yes Harry Potter sir" Dobby said.

Alex stood and walked around the desk. Once he was standing in front of Dobby, he knelt down to look his friend in the eye. "Dobby you are my friend but I would like to bond you to me and my house. This will not be a slavery bond, do you understand" he asked.

Dobby shook his head making his ears flap from side to side.

"You will be bound to me as a vessel, an employee, not a slave. I have too much respect for you to do that to you. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" Alex finished as Dobby thought about what he was told.

With a little trepidation Dobby started to speak, "Harry Potter Sir, wouldst I be yours to command?" he asked.

"Dobby you would be more a member of my family than an employee. There would be no commands made of you. Just restrictions on what you can say to individuals out side the family. Will you be OK with that?" Alex asked the ever-surprised elf.

"Oh yes Harry Potter Sir, I's can be's very happy with that" he said.

"Good! Let's start OK!" and Dobby nodded his head. "I Lord Ravenclaw-Potter-Black do here by take Dobby as a full fledge vassal to the house of Ravenclaw-Potter-Black which is to be henceforth and further more known as House De zonwandelaar. Do you accept the position of Vassal in the House of De zonwandelaar and do you pledge your allegiance to Lord Alexander De zonwandelaar your Lord from this day forth?" Alex finished and looked at Dobby who had a confused look on his face.

Dobby looked up into Alex's eye and saw the hope there. "Yes your grace, I do," he said and a grayish purple light engulfed them both. And when the light faded Dobby was dressed in silk maroon robes with a crest on the left breast.

"Dobby, I will set up an account for you at Gringotts. Your pay of lets say...one and a half galleons a week will go into that account." Dobby started to protest but Alex cut him off. "You may use the money any way you wish or not touch it at all, it's up to you but you will be paid for your services. I will not require you to take days off but you will be paid. Is this an adequate compromise to you?" Alex said.

"Yes sir Harry Potter Sir" Dobby said.

"OK Dobby there is one last thing to clear up. My real name is Alexander Thomas Lupin. My father is Remus Lupin. Do you understand what I am saying" he asked. Dobby nodded his head. Alex went on, "I am the head of five houses, three major house and two minor houses. I am going to be switching between two identities, Harry Potter and Alex De zonwandelaar. Alex is going to be Harry's Magical Guardian, do you think you can keep that all straight?" he finished speaking.

"Oh yes your grace, I's can keep it straight sir. What's the first thing Harr.. ur Alex Lupin sir wants Dobby to do?" Dobby asked.

"Well I want you to put the word out to all the house elves that Alex De zonwandelaar is inviting any house elf who has been disowned by their masters to come see me. And if any abused house elves wish to be liberated from their abusive masters they may see me too. Also can you deliver these three letters for me? Can you do that for me?" Alex asked.

"Oh yes your grace" and with a pop he was gone. Not two seconds later Winky popped into existence in front of Alex.

"Winky, have you talked to Dobby lately?" he asked.

"Yes your grace I have. I wish to be bound to you and your house please," she said meekly.

"Very well Winky do you know what this entails," he asked.

She shook her head and he started to explain.

When he was finished explaining the condition he had to chuckle to himself, Winky's eye were as big as tea saucers. "Can you live with these conditions Winky" he asked as he saw a frightening look come over her face. "You do not have to touch the money but it will be there if you need it. Sort of like a trust fund. Is that OK?" he asked again.

Winky nodded her head and Alex started the ritual again. When the light faded Winky looked down at the robes. "Oh master I could never wear any thing this nice" she started but was cut off by Alex.

"Winky you are now a part of my family and as such you have a look you must maintain, do you understand?" he asked and got a nod. "You represent me if I send you to deliver messages and what will people think if I have a member my family in tattered rags. I will not stand for it. This is the robes of my house, you may alter them but this is what I want you to wear. Is that understood Winky?"

Winky had the biggest smile on her face. She was now in a family and that family was giving her an order, which she would be happy to follow. "Yes your grace" she said.

"Good now if you would please go to 12 Grimmauld place to clean up the study and sitting room for a meeting I have this afternoon I would greatly appreciate it" he said.

"Would Master wish for refreshments to be severed at the meeting?" she asked.

"That would be lovely Winky, thank you for your suggestion." He said and bent down and kissed her on the head. Before she popped away they could see that she was bright red from the kiss.

Dawn laughed "Oh Alex that was simply great. I think you will have more elves than you know what to do with" she said with a chuckle.

"You may be right" he replied and sat down to eat.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

Remus Lupin was sitting in the newly refurbished sitting room. It was amazing what a little paint and a good cleaning can do to a room. The room was bright and cheery with goldenrod walls and dark rich oak furniture. Remus had entered the room just as Winky was finished up.

She spun around at the sound of him entering, "I is so sorry for not being done yet sir" she stammered.

"That quit alright" Remus said. "May I ask who are you?"

"I is Winky De zonwandelaar sir. Master Alex asked me to clean up for the meeting," she said.

"De zonwandelaar? Are you sure of that name" he asked.

"Oh yes sir, Master Alex stated it in the bonding. I is a De zonwandelaar by vassal" she said.

_'Hmm I wonder what Alex is up to'_ "Well thank you very much Winky, you may finish up if you wish" Remus replied. And with that Winky curtsied and popped away.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

Out side Tonks waited for her mother to arrive. She had apiece of parchment given to her by Remus. There was a loud crack behind her. She spun around with her wand drawn to find her mother with her hands in the air. "I thought I was invited" she said with a laugh.

Tonks chuckled and lowered her wand, "You can't be too careful these days" she replied.

"So where is this meeting going to be at?" Andromeda asked her daughter.

Tonks held out the scrap of parchment "Read and memorize this" she said handing it to her mother.

Andi read the parchment 'Lord Black can be found at Twelve Grimmauld Place' then she committed it to memory. She looked up from the parchment to see a house appear between number eleven and number thirteen. She looked to her daughter "The Fidelius Charm how quaint" she said.

"Shall we go in" Tonks replied. Getting a nod from her mother Tonks led the way into the house.

After entering the house Tonks couldn't believe the change in the place. Freshly painted walls and new carpet made a world of a difference in the place. The first thing she noticed was that she didn't trip over that stupid umbrella stand. The second thing she noticed was that the wall next to the door to the sitting room was blank. _'Where did aunty _**_Walburga painting go? No one could get her off that wall'_**** she thought.****  
**  
**At about that time Remus came out of the sitting room to greet the guest to the house. "Good afternoon." He said turning to face Andi, "I'm Remus Lupin and I will try to keep you entertained until our host Lord Black shows up. Please follow me to the sitting room." And as an after thought he turned to Tonks, "Lovely to see you again Tonks" and turn towards the sitting room.****Once everyone was seated Remus called out "Winky" and the little house elf appeared.****"Yes Master Lupin, how may I be of service" she inquired.****"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you bring use some refreshments please" he asked.****"It would be no trouble at all Master Lupin" she said and**curtsied **then popped away. Ten seconds later she returned with a tray and placed it on the coffee table, "Anything else Master Lupin" she asked.****"No that will be fine thank you" he said as Winky **curtsied **once more and popped away.****"I've never seen a house elf wear robes before and that crest was one I have never seen before. Whose house elf is she?" **Andromeda said.

"All of your questions will be answered in good time. Now would you like some tea or coffee" Remus asked.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

Alex had just arrived in the study at Twelve Grimmauld Place. He looked around at the room with a critical eye. Winky had very good taste. The walls were a deep umber color with a Wainscoting of Mahogany. The furniture was all in Mahogany giving the room a rich earthy feel. After surveying the room Alex called out "Winky".

There was a pop and Winky was standing in front of Alex "Yes your grace" she said.

"I love what you have done to the room. It's just beautiful" and the little elf blushed at the praise. "Could you please tell my guest that I am here" he finished and with a curtsy she popped away.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**

In the sitting room the conversation was very subdued. Everyone jumped when Winky pop into existence. "Winky is sorry to frighten you but His grace is in the study across the hall. He will receive you now" and with that she curtsied and popped away.

"Well if you will follow me you will get to meet the new Lord Black." Remus said as he stood and headed for the door with Andi and Tonks right behind him.

Once in the entry way they crossed to the door on the other side. Remus knocked and the door opened. Winky smiled up at them. "Your Grace, Master Lupin and Mistress' Andromeda and Nymphadora are here to see you." And she opened the door wider to allow them to enter.

Once in side they found a man hunched over a lager Mahogany desk shuffling parchments around. Andi and Tonks stepped forward and curtsied. The man looked up and Tonks saw Harry's face as Andi gasped. Alex smiled "Please sit down" he said.

The three sat in the chairs provided. Tonks and Andi still staring at Alex. Then they both gasped as Alex changed from Harry into Alex Lupin. Tonks went for her wand but was too late as Alex had her in a full body bond. "Tonks I assure you that this is not a trap. I am Harry Potter but I am also Alexander Thomas Lupin. I have inherited the Black Head of House from my godfather Sirius Black. Now if you swear to keep from hexing me I will release you" and he saw in her eyes that he had conformation.

He released Tonks and she looked guiltily at him "my lord I apologize. I didn't mean to insult you. I was not expecting you to morph, which I wonder how you did that?"

Alex looked her straight in the eye, "that was quit understandable, I would like to know if you would like a job?" he said. "The question will have to wait until I get an oath of solidarity."

"No insult intended but I have a job but what kind of job were you thinking of my lord." She asked.

"I was thinking of a body guard for my wife." He said as Tonks gasped. "But first let's get the Oath out of the way. That is assuming you wish to be reclaimed by the Black Family of course." He smiled at the way Andi was leaning in with a hopeful look in her eye.

"I think the first thing we should do is introductions," he said looking at Andi "why don't you start"

"Thank you My Lord. I am Andromeda Tonks. I work for a potion company developing potions for hospitals." She said.

"Andromeda it is very nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

He then turned to Tonks. With a glint in his eye he just stared at her. She finally broke under his intense stare and started to speak. "You know dame well who I am." She said through clinched teeth but he continued to stare. She let out a sigh and said, "I My Lord, am Nymphadora Deirdryad Tonks. I work as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. Is there anything else My Lord?" She grounded out at Alex.

Alex smiled at her for her convictions. "No Miss Tonks. I just wanted you to say your name. I will not make you do that again. Now do you wish to be re-inducted into the Black Family?" he finally finished.

Andi answered before he even finished speaking. "Oh yes My Lord" she rushed to say.

Alex turned to look at Tonks with a cocked eyebrow. After a few seconds she bowed her head and said "Yes please My Lord."

"Very well, I accept you Andromeda Tonks back into the Black Family with all the benefits due a Black. You shall receive a monthly allowance of one thousand galleons and are responsible for defending the Black name when slandered. Do you accept these conditions and up hold the ancient laws of the Most Ancient House of Black?" he asked.

"I do accept the conditions and to up hold the ancient laws of the Most Ancient House of Black, My lord on my Magic and My Soul" she said after which she gave a relieved sigh.

Alex smiled then turned to Tonks. "I accept you Nymphadora Deirdryad Tonks back into the Black Family with all the benefits due a Black. You shall receive a monthly allowance of one thousand galleons and are responsible for defending the Black name when slandered. Do you accept these conditions and up hold the ancient laws of the Most Ancient House of Black?" he repeated.

Tonks looked at him sternly when he said her full name, "I do accept the conditions and to up hold the ancient laws of the Most Ancient House of Black, My lord on my Magic and My Soul" she said.

"OK any questions" Alex asked looking between the two women.

Andi spoke up, "why didn't you use Noble in the oath My Lord?" she asked.

"That is because I don't view the house as Noble just yet. Your aunt supported Voldemort and funneled money into his campaign. I for one do not think that is very Noble but with your help we shall make the House of Black a Most Noble Family again" he finished and all three guest in the room knew with out a doubt he would do just that.

"Now then you may call me Alex when not in public. When in public you will use Lord Potter-Black or My Lord. Which ever you prefer" he said with a smile. "I do not wish that my lineage be revealed just yet. Dumbledore and James Potter plotted to do something. Why else would they break up a loving couple to have the woman marry a Noble House? I just need to figure out what the plain was."

Andi spoke "Alex, what in your true title?" she asked.

"Lord Ravenclaw-Potter-Black with two minor houses mixed in, why do you ask?" he said.

"Because I may know what the answer to your question is. Dumbledore may wish to run Wizarding England as a monarch and not a Minister. If he could get the title to three of the four builders of modern Wizarding England he could rule and no one would stand against him. If they did then he could pronounce them traders to the crown and in the old law have them executed." She said as the light in his eyes shined.

"Of course, why didn't I see that?" he said. He pulled out some parchment and scribbled a quick note as Hedwig flew into the room and landed on the desk. He finished writing then looked up and smiled. "Hello girl wound you please take this to Gringotts for me" and she hooted softly to him. After the note was attached she flew out of the room.

"Why did you send a note to Gringotts son?" Remus asked as Alex's face split in two with the biggest smile anyone has ever seen on his face.

**~~~~~~ De zonwandelaar~~~~~~**


End file.
